


Hiding Out

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Cartels, F/M, Protective Custody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's a runaway almost bride from her Colombian cartel in-laws. Sam is a cop and the person that got her out of there. Now he takes on the job of keeping her hidden and safe until Guns and Gangs can make their move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She snuck into a bathroom to have just a minute of silence.  They'd been at the church since 9 a.m. and she hadn't had a moment to herself since.  It took two hours to do her hair, makeup and nails then two hours to get her into the gaudiest wedding dress she'd ever seen.  Apparently it was a Ramirez tradition.  She looked around at the small bathroom and wondered how she'd let it get this far.  She was supposed to be getting married in ten minutes.  Javier, he was a great guy from an extremely wealthy and extremely dangerous family.

She didn't care about the money and realized too late how dangerous they really were.  Until the last few months Javier hadn't been involved in any of it.  They'd been at college together and now, well now he was expected to take his place in the family business.

She decided to make a run for it while she still could.  The window was pretty small but luckily so was she, even in the big gaudy dress his mother had put her in.  She carefully eases herself out of the window and as soon as she feels solid ground she runs.  Runs like her life depends on it because when you run out on the Ramirez family it does.

She sees a grocery store and a guy loading bags into his truck so she runs to him.  "Please help me."

He's clearly startled by her sudden appearance and maybe her attire.  "What?"

She looks around frantically because she is certain they will soon realize she is gone if they haven't already.  "Please!  I need your help."

He scoffs and thinks, _what is wrong with this crazy woman_.  "Pretty sure I can't give you the help you need lady."

She sees one of the family's bodyguards and turns back to him.  "Please!"  She begs and he can see, can _feel_ she is scared for her life.  "Please help me."

He looks back in the direction she's been looking and sees a very large tattooed man looking around.  He can also see the bulge of a gun under his jacket.

He looks down at the terrified woman.  "Get in."  He helps her into his truck and she stays down until they're a few blocks away.

He didn't know what else to do so he took her to his place.  He made sure they weren't followed then pulled into his garage.

Nothing was said as she followed him inside.  She looked around, his place was nice and possibly a bachelor pad.  "You're wife isn't going to freak out is she?"

He chuckled as he put up the few groceries.  "No wife or girlfriend to worry about.  Do you...uhh...want something to drink?"

Her heart was still pounding out of her chest.  She couldn't believe she had just done this.  "That's really nice of you but I umm...I've got to...to figure out how to really get away."

Sam sat a bottle of water in front of her.  "What do you mean by _really get away_?"  He furrowed his brow as he drank some of his water.  "Who exactly were you running from?"

She laughed nervously and sighed as she looked around.  "He was perfect.  Obviously too perfect it turns out."  And she started to ramble.  "Well he's not the actual problem.  His family is and well..."

It was then that he realized he didn't even know her name.  "I'm Sam."  She looked at him funny.  "I don't know your name."  She had been rambling and he smiled when he was able to distract her.

"Oh god."  She looked really distressed.  "You must think I'm crazy."  He shrugged and she smiled a little.  "Andy.  I'm Andy."

They shook hands.  "Nice to meet you Andy.  Now, back to the in-laws."

She nodded and blew out a breath.  "Javier is great.  We met at college, fell in love and then it was time to meet his family.  I didn't know who they really were until it was too late."  She noticed his raised eyebrow.  "I'm rambling again aren't I?"  He nodded.  "Ever heard of Jose Ramirez?"

His heart stopped.  "Are you serious?"  She nodded.  "I'm a cop.  Of course I've heard of him."  He leaned against the counter.  "Jesus.  You really know how to go all in."

Andy nodded.  "I really had no idea.  Javier and I spent all of our time at school.  I didn't even meet them until he was going to propose."  What he said just registered.  "Wait!  You're a cop?"

He nodded, pulled his badge out of a drawer.  "Out of 15 Division."

She smiled as she finally realized who he was.  "Sam Swarek."

He raised another eyebrow.  "Uhh.  Have we met before?"

She shook her head.  "You knew my dad though.  Tommy McNally."

His surprise showed.  "Yeah.  I definitely knew Tommy."  His phone rang before he could say anything else.  "Hello?"

Donovan Boyd was about to go crazy.  "Sammy.  Did you umm...pick up a little something _extra_ at the grocery store?"

He frowned as he looked up at Andy.  "Maybe.  What's it to you?"

He felt sheer relief.  "My guys and I were doing the photography.  They're going crazy."

Andy knew he was talking about her and she was scared.  Sam knew that Boyd could help her.  "Any suggestions?"

"Do you think she'd talk to me?"  He asked.

Sam watched her for a long second. "I do."

He sighed as he nodded to his boss.  "Ok.  We'll be there in a couple of hours.  I want to get everything set up.  Are you going to be ok with that?"

He was a cop and his job was to protect people.  "Of course.  See ya then."

She rung her hands as she listened.  When he hung up she said.  "Who was it?"

"Someone that can help you."  He eyed her carefully.  "If you really want it."

She was terrified.  "Do you trust him?"

He didn't hesitate.  "With my life."

"Ok then."  She nodded.

He motioned toward her attire.  "There's no way you're comfortable.  I've got some clothes my sister left behind the last time she visited.  You're taller but I think it'll work."

She sighed with relief.  "Thank you so much."

He disappeared down a short hall and came back with yoga pants and a t-shirt.  "Spare bedroom is right behind you."

"Thank you."  She took the clothes and disappeared inside.

Twenty minutes passed and she hadn't come back out.  He knocked on the door.  "You ok in there?"  That's when he heard her crying.  "Coming in."  When he walked in she was standing in the middle of the room still in the dress.  "You ok?"

She shook her head and between sobs said.  "I...I can't...get...out...of...this...thing."  She slapped the dress

He wanted to laugh but decided not to make it worse for her.  "Let me help."  He had no idea what he was getting into.  Ten minutes after fighting with it he said.  "Are you attached to this dress?"  She shook her head.  "Good.  I'll be right back."  He came back seconds later and literally cut the dress off her.  He wasn't exactly prepared for the white lacy attire under the dress.  "Wow."  It slipped out before he even realized it.

Andy turned around as he said it.  "Thank you."  She blushed horribly.  "For umm...getting me out of that monstrosity."

He was so glad she skipped over his comment.  "I take it that wasn't your idea?"

"God no!"  She slipped into the clothes he'd given her as they talked.  "No way.  I wanted simple and elegant.  It took four people to get me in that thing."

He could see her in simple and elegant.  "At least you're out of it now."  They stood staring at each other for a few seconds.  "You hungry?"

She smiled and nodded.  "Starving.  Haven't eaten since last night.  Didn't want there to be any problems fitting in the dress."

He scoffed as she followed him out.  "You look great.  I can't imagine you having any problems."  He flinched as soon as the words fell out of his mouth.  "I mean..."

Andy touched his shoulder and he turned around.  "Thank you."

He nodded and walked over to his fridge.  After a rundown of what he had she said she'd love a sandwich.  He got out everything you could imagine to put on it.  "What would you like?"

She blushed a little.  "You've done more than enough already.  I can make my sandwich."

He glared playfully.  "Take the help McNally.  Now tell me what you want."

They ate and talked until there was a knock at his door.  He held up his hand as he pulled his gun out of the drawer his badge came from.  He quietly walked over and looked through the peephole.  When he saw Boyd he let out the breath he'd been holding and opened his door.

"Hey buddy!"  Boyd said as he walked in.

Sam shook his hand.  "Hey.  She's in the kitchen." Boyd followed him and they found Andy in a corner.  When she saw Sam she walked back out.  "Andy, this is my friend Donovan Boyd.  He's a detective with Guns and Gangs.  Don, this is Andy McNally."

He was extending his hand.  "What?"  Sam nodded.  "You're Tommy's daughter?"  She nodded this time.  "We're going to get you some place safe ok?"

Sam could tell how scared she was.  "You're taking her to a safe house?"  Boyd gave him the _you know I can't answer that_ look.  "Who's going to stay with her?"

He'd at least give him that.  "I've got Salvador and Nelson for the first shift.  That'll give me 8 hours or so to find more."

Sam watched her for a minute.  She deserved better than being pawned off regardless of good the cops were.  "I'll do it."

Both looked surprised at his response and Andy shook her head.  "You've done so much already.  I couldn't ask that of you."

He smiled and shrugged.  "It's my job Andy."

Boyd would love nothing more than to have Sam.  "You sure?"  Sam nodded.  "Then you're doing it."

"Ok.  She's going to need clothes.  I think that should be our first stop."  He grabbed his holster out of the drawer.

Boyd nodded.  "We'll take you guys to the house and I'll have one of my guys bring food and clothes.  She shouldn't be in the open and I'm assuming you live with Javier."  Andy nodded.  "Thought so.  We can't go there to get your clothes then.  Just write your sizes down and we'll get you everything you need and I'll make sure its a female."

Andy made a list while Sam packed a bag of his own.  He grabbed extra clips and a couple of knives in case Andy was to scared to use a gun.  Once he was ready they walked out of Sam's house.  Anyone that saw them would think they were a couple taking a trip.  The drive took about two hours and when they stopped they were out in the middle of nowhere.

The cabin they pulled up to was nice.  It was on a lake and it was peaceful looking.  Sam climbed out then helped her.  She walked around inside looking while Sam and Boyd talked.

Boyd looked at him like he was crazy.  "Are you sure you want to do this Sammy?  I mean, I know you can handle it but why would you want to alone?"

Sam got quiet as he said.  "You and I both know that he has his claws everywhere.  You know me, there's nothing I need.  Do you really want to open this up and have someone come in here that's behind on their mortgage or owes a bookie?"

He knew Sam was right.  "Ok.  But if you change your mind, call me."  Thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door.  "Go in the bedroom Andy.  Once they're gone we'll call you."

She did as she was asked and it seemed like hours before she heard a knock and then Sam.  "Andy?  You awake?"

She opened the door to find his smiling face.  "Hey."

He smiled a little bigger.  "Hey.  You can come out now.  Everyone's gone."

She walked out to find that included Boyd.  "So now what?"

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.  "Now we can eat and talk."  He opened the pizza boxes.  "It's nothing fancy but..." He shrugged.

Andy blinded him with a toothy grin.  "Are you kidding?  This is like my favorite.  I haven't had pizza in _so_ long."  He gave her a strange look.  "The Ramirez' don't eat stuff like this."  She shook her head.  "It's a long story.  Anyway.  Thank you."

He shrugged, wasn't his idea.  "No problem.  Want a beer?"

She was practically giddy.  "Pizza and beer?"  He nodded.  "Be careful Sam Swarek, I just might fall for you."

That caught him off guard.  "Uhh.  Umm."

She blushed when she realized what she said.  "Oh god.  I'm so sorry."

He waved her off.  "It...it's fine.  Let's eat."  He grabbed two beers and they sat at the dining room table.  "It's just going to be you and me.  Don and I decided that would be the safest.  We have two burner phones and Don is the only one with the numbers.  Your clothes and stuff are in the other room.  It looks ok but I don't know what your taste is so..."

She mumbled over a bite of pizza.  "Jeans, yoga pants, t-shirts."

He smiled.  "You're in luck then."  She smiled back.  "Umm.  We have satelite and secure internet access but you can't look at your emails or anything you would need to log on to."  She nodded.  "Do you umm...do you know how to use a gun and a knife?"

His nervousness was cute.  "My dad started teaching me when I was 13.  I've got a license and everything."

"Great."  He smiled and nodded.  "There's one in the drawer by both of our beds, on top of the fridge, under the sofa, in the bathroom cabinet, and shotguns in the hall closet and the coat closet by the front door."  He could see her surprise.  "I know it's a lot but..."  He shrugged.

"It's a necessary evil.  I get it."  She got up and went to the fridge.  "Want another beer?"  He nodded and she walked back over with two.  "Thank you for doing this.  And I'm sorry."

He looked confused. "Sorry for what?"

She laughed a little.  "For getting you into this.  I just...I was scared and...you were the first person I saw."

He reached across the table and put his hand on hers.  "I'm not sorry.  You're safe now and Don will get things worked out.  Maybe he can even get Javier to join you."

He watched as she frowned.  "I'll never see him again.  By the time the wedding came around his dad had brain washed him into towing the family line.  He...he'll never turn his back on them."

Sam squeezed her hand.  "I'm really sorry.  I know leaving your life behind is hard."

She wiped a stray tear away.  "I didn't have a life anymore.  Once I said yes it became about the family.  I was just another addition, not important.  I basically had to give up all I my friends for them.  So..."  She shrugged sadly.  "...I don't have a life."

He felt so bad for her.  "You will when this is over.  I promise."  They spent a little longer talking and eating, the mood becoming lighter.

Finally he said.  "You can pick whichever room you want.  I'm fine with whatever."

They walked back to the bedrooms and she looked through the clothes.  "I feel like I'm in my own closet."  She smiled a little.  "My old closet."

He squeezed her shoulder.  "We're going to get through this."

She surprised him when she turned around and hugged him tight.  "Thank you."

He awkwardly hugged her back.  "You're welcome."  He stepped back.  "I'm going to go watch TV so umm...you can join me or..."

She picked up bathroom stuff.  "I think I'll take a shower.  I'll see you when I get out."

"Yeah."  He walked to her door.  "I'll be in there."  He nodded behind himself and closed the door.

She took a long hot shower then joined him on the sofa.  Around midnight their first night was over.

When he crawled into bed he sent Boyd a text.   **News.**

His response was.  **Troops are rallying.  They think she was taken.  Or at least that's the line they are trying to sell.  Stay safe.**

He sighed, they would have a little time.  Boyd had decided not to put it in the books anywhere.  There were no cameras and that's why no one saw Andy when they brought supplies.

He sent back **Thanks.  Keep me posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Andy couldn't sleep so she listened to Sam move around for a little while, inside the cabin and outside.  She figured he was making escape route plans.  She couldn't believe he volunteered for this detail.

She must have dozed off for a little bit because the next thing she knew it was quiet in the house.  She tip toed into the kitchen for a glass of water and walked around, looking for any changes he may have made but didn't see anything.  After her second tour of the house she went back to her room.

The next thing she knew there was a knock at her door.  "Caffeine and food."

She smiled a little and slid out of bed.  When she walked into the kitchen she found Sam flipping pancakes.  "Pancakes?"

Sam nodded as he poured her a cup of coffee.  "I hope you like them.  I usually only make them when my nephew's visit."

She took the offered coffee and plate of food.  "Looks pretty good."  The moan that came out of her when she took the first bite made him drop the spatula.  _"God Sam.  These are fantastic."_

"Uhh.  Great."  He cleared his throat and dug out another spatula.  "So umm...how'd you sleep?"

"Took a while."  She ate a couple of more bites.  "It's so quiet here.  What about you?"

He nodded in agreement.  "I'm definitely a city boy."  He chuckled.  "I didn't know there were so many things that made noise."

Andy laughed too.  "So umm...I heard you last night.  You know, checking out the place."

He made himself a plate and sat beside her.  "Sorry.  Didn't mean to keep you awake.  I just had to check it out.  I got a message from Don this morning.  He'll be bringing a car for us in a couple of days.  Just in case."  He watched her smile drop.  "We're going to be ok out here.  There's no record of you so it would be damn impossible to find you."

She smiled a little.  "Thank you.  I still can't believe you volunteered for this."

"Told you."  He took a drink of his coffee.  "It's my job."  They ate in silence for a few minutes.  "I was thinking.  We should go out and walk around the woods.  We need an idea of our surroundings just in case.  I need you to know how to get out of here by yourself in case something happens to me."

"Ok.  I'll do whatever you think is best."  They shared a smile.

When they finished eating she insisted on cleaning up while he took a shower.  When she finished she went back to her room and could see the bathroom door was open in the hall.  She gathered her things and walked into the bathroom through the adjoining door in her room.

She stopped short when she saw him, bare back, wet hair and towel wrapped around his hips.  He turned around as she said.  "Oh shit.  Sorry."

He could see she was embarrassed.  "It's ok."

Her eyes were on the floor but she'd gotten an eye full.  "I uhh...saw the door cracked.  I thought you were done.  I'm sorry."

She could hear the warmth in his voice.  "Andy.  It's ok.  Honestly, with one bathroom it's probably going to happen again.  But it's ok."

She finally nodded and he left.  She turned on the shower while she thought about him.  _WOW!  He was gorgeous._ She shook her head in disbelief.  She was supposed to have been married 24 hours ago and now she was thinking about Sam.

 _"Get it together Andy."_ She chastised herself as she climbed in the shower.

Sam smiled as he dried off and dressed.  The pink hue her cheeks took on made his stomach flip a little.  He shook it off and mumbled to himself.  _"Get it together Swarek.  She was supposed to be on her honeymoon today."_

By the time she emerged he was sitting on the sofa watching the news.  "Anything exciting?"

He looked over his shoulder with a smile.  "Not really.  Ready for that walk?"

"Sure."  She slipped into her shoes and walked over to the door.

Sam grabbed his gun and the phone.  "Just in case."  He did something to the phone.  "I loaded a walking app with a compass."

Andy smiled.  "Just in case."

He nodded as he grabbed a couple of bottles of water and they headed out.  She followed him around back.  "They would expect us to head for the road, not further into the woods.  I was thinking about getting Don to bring a dirt bike instead of a car."

She thought about it.  "It would be easier to get away.  We would be harder to catch."

"Exactly."  They walked until his phone started beeping.  "We've been 2.5 miles.  I think we should turn back now."

Andy turned and got her foot caught in some roots.  Her ankle twisted and she went down.  "Crap."

Sam grabbed her before she hit the ground.  "You ok?"

Her ankle burned like crazy.  "I think so."

He helped her stand up.  "Try to put pressure on it."  He let go of her and when she tried to put weight on it she buckled.  "That's a no."  He turned around.  "Come on."

He couldn't see her but she was looking at him funny.  "What?"

He looked back at her.  "Get on my back."

She laughed.  "Uhh.  No."

He turned around.  "Why not?"

She really couldn't come up with another excuse except.  "Because."

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  "What are you, 12 McNally?  _Because_ isn't a good enough answer Andy.  You can't walk."

She looked around, trying to find a stick she could use.  "We could make a crutch."

He crossed his arms.  "Don't be silly.  Now either you can get on my back or I'm going to carry you another way."

She huffed and flapped her hand.  "Fine.  Turn around."  He did and she climbed on his back.  "Happy?"

He chuckled at her sulking tone.  "You comfortable?"

She didn't want to admit exactly how nice it felt against him.  She could feel his muscles as he scooted her up more and hooked his arms under her legs.  "Yeah.  Thank you."

"No problem."  He said as he started their walk back.

She was surprised at how quickly they made it back.  He carried her over to the sofa and gently sat her down.  "I'll be right back."  He propped her foot up then disappeared.

She lay back with her arm over her face.  _Stupid.  Stupid.  Stupid._ She thought.

Sam reappeared with an ice pack and an ace bandage.  "How does it feel?"

She sighed as she sat up.  "It hurts.  Where are you getting all of this stuff?"

He sat down and put her foot in his lap.  "From my go bag for work."

"You've got a lot of go in that bag."  She watched him work.

He laughed.  "Yeah."  He turned serious.  "Unfortunately it's probably going to hurt a little more when I take your shoe off."  He gently wrapped his hand around her calf just above her ankle.  "I'm sorry."

She winced as he pulled it off.  "S'ok."

Once he took It off he wrapped her ankle and laid the ice pack on it.  "I'm going to get you something for the pain.  All I have is Ibuprofen but it'll help some."

"Thank you."  She fell back and looked at her ankle.  _"Ridiculous."_ She mumbled.

Sam peeked over the sofa.  "You talk to yourself all the time?"

She jumped and squeaked.  "Damn it Sam."

He flashed his dimples as he walked back around.  "Sorry."

She scowled. " You don't _sound_ very sorry."

He laughed and shrugged as he passed her the meds.  "What can I say?"  He sat down and propped her foot back on his lap.  "Pretty sure it's just a sprain.  As long as you stay off of it you should be ok in a couple of weeks."

 _"A couple of weeks?"_ She whined and huffed.  "Well that's just _perfect_."

He felt bad for her.  "I'm sorry.  This wouldn't be good in any situation.  At least there's TV."

She finally smiled a little.  "Yeah.  It's not like I'm missing anything exciting anyway."  She realized his thumb was absently circling her leg above her ankle.  "Thanks."

He smiled a little.  "No problem."  He picked up the remote.  "So, what do you want to watch?"

They decided on a movie and Sam fixed them lunch.  She dozed off a few times and the last time she woke up she smelled food, really good food.  She pushed herself up and off the sofa then limped into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?"  She asked his back.

It was hard to miss her approach.  He turned around.  "You're kind of stubborn aren't you?"  She looked confused and he nodded at her.  "You're not supposed to be up."

She shrugged.  "How else was I supposed to get in here?"  He pointed at himself and she laughed.  "Oh no!  I will not let you carry me every where.  I can walk on my own."  Sam crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  "Ok.  Well maybe not _walk_ but I can get around."

He shook his head.  "I repeat.  Stubborn."

She sat down at the bar and watched him finish cooking.  "You never said what smells so good."

He turned around with a spoon and held it out.  "Open up."

She did as he asked and he slid the spoon into her mouth.  The flavors exploded and she moaned.  "Oh god."

He shifted a little.  "It's umm...it's called Pasta Figoli.  My sister taught me how to cook so thank her."

"A sister huh?"  He nodded.  "I'm an only child.  Must have been fun.  She must be older since she taught you."

He poured two bowls of soup and got bread out of the oven.  "She's older by four years.  We had our moments but yeah, it was, _is_ great.  We're pretty close."

She loved the way he smiled as he talked about her.  "What about your parents?"  He took a seat beside her, his whole body language changed.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean..."

He looked up, smiling sadly.  "It's ok.  Let's see."  He took a bite of his soup.  "My dad is serving a life sentence for armed robbery, possession of a weapon during the commission of a felony and vehicular homicide.  He hit and killed a cop when he was fleeing the scene."

"Wow."  He nodded as he ate more.  "I'm really sorry."  She put her hand on his arm.  "I know that had to be hard."

"He'd been in and out of prison my whole life."  He said it like it all was no big deal.  "He wasn't exactly fun to be around when he was home."  He went to the fridge and pulled out two beers.  "Anyway.  Umm.  My mom.  She did good for a while but umm...she's Schizophrenic and never liked the meds.  She's been in a hospital for a while."

And here she thought she'd had a rough childhood.  She accepted the beer.  "Thank you."

He took his seat again.  "So do you really like it?"  He nodded at the soup.

Andy smiled and scooped up another bite.  "Best soup ever."

He chuckled.  "Thanks."  After they ate she talked him into letting her wash the few dishes.  "Ice cream?"

"Yes please."  He laughed at her excitement.

"Ok but sofa first."  She didn't argue as he scooped her up and carried her over.

Around midnight Sam carried her to the bathroom because she wanted a bath.  "Thank you.  You know, maybe Detective Boyd could bring crutches so you don't have to keep doing this."

He kind of enjoyed carrying her around but said.  "I'll add it to the list.  If you need me, I'll be..."  He nodded to his room.

She blushed a little.  "Thanks.  I think I'll be ok.  Night Sam."

"Night McNally."  He closed his door behind himself.

Andy sat on the side of the tub as she put bubble bath in and ran the water.  She couldn't believe that she'd sprained her ankle AND Sam had carried her around.  This was going to be very interesting.  The bubbles were reaching the top of the tub so she pushed herself up attempting to get up to undress.  Her hands slipped and she screamed as she fell back into the water.

Sam was sitting down on his bed when he heard her scream.  He jumped and ran in as her head was popping back up.  "Andy!"  He grabbed her flailing hands and pulled her up.  "Are you ok?"

She spit water out of her mouth and wiped her face.  "Oh!  My god."  She looked up at Sam who looked very concerned.  "Hey.  I'm ok.  Thanks."

He sighed and stood back up.  "What happened?"

"I was pushing myself up to stand so I could undress.  My hands slipped and I fell in."  She held her hands out and he helped her out of the tub.

She seemed ok so he let go of her.  "Is there anything you need?"

She wavered a little so he reached out and steadied her.  She looked so embarrassed as she sighed.  "Got any pride in your go bag."

He smiled sweetly and chuckled.  "Sorry.  I went through all of that my rookie year."

She shook her head as she tugged on her wet clothes.  "This is _so_ embarrassing.  First I run from my mafia in-laws, then I sprain my ankle and _then_ I fall in a tub.  You must think I'm a mess."

Her innocent eyes tugged at his heart.  He caressed her cheek.  "I think you're strong, brave, and beautiful.  But _not_ a mess.  I've seen a mess."

 _"Sam."_ She whispered.

He jerked his hand away.  "I'm sorry."  He cursed himself.  "I umm...I want to help you.  What can I do?"

She shrugged and looked around helplessly.  "I just wanted to take a bath."

"Ok."  He held his breath as he said.  "How about this?"  He looked around for a second to see if there was anything that she could use besides him, nothing.  "I'll turn around and you can use me to hold onto while you get undressed.  Then you can hold my hand as you get in.  I promise I won't look."

Realizing she really had no other choice she said.  "Ok.  Thank you."

Sam turned his back like he promised and waited.  He felt her hand on his bare shoulder as she moved, then her other hand as she moved again.  Andy couldn't believe she was undressing with him standing right there.

Finally she said.  "Ok."

He nodded.  "What do you need me to do?"

She looked around.  "Maybe take a step to your right."  He did and she ran her hand down his arm.  She didn't have to say anything else he just held out his hand.  She took it and lowered herself into the tub.  "Thank you."

He let out the breath he'd been holding.  "You're uhh...you're welcome."

She smiled and said.  "You can turn around now."

He hesitated but finally turned around, she looked magnificent surrounded by the bubbles.  "So, you're good now?"  She was blushing when she nodded.  His dimples flashed as he said.  "Good."  He nodded to his room.  "I'll be in there.  Call me when you're ready."

He walked backwards out of the bathroom and Andy giggled as he disappeared.   _What the hell was she doing?_ She soaked for a while and it actually made her feel relaxed.

Sam sat propped against his headboard reading while he waited.  He wasn't sure if she'd actually let him help again but he'd wait just in case.  After about an hour he heard. "Sam."

He slid out of bed and walked to the doorway.  "Hey.  Need some help?"

The bubbles were long gone and he could see more of her than he expected, the top of her breasts were peeking out.  Andy knew this was a bad idea but she really couldn't get out on her own.

"If you don't mind."  She asked shyly.

He smiled and walked in.  "Don't mind at all."

He took the robe off the back of the door, turned his back and waited for instructions.  Andy took his hand and pulled herself out.  She ran her hands up his arm as she slowly made her way out.  Sam shivered as her soft hands skated across his skin. Her hands moved to his shoulders and she could see his muscles tense.  This was incredibly unfair for both of them.

Once she stopped he closed his eyes and turned around, holding open the robe for her to slip into.  She wished he would open his eyes but this was the worst possible situation to get involved with someone.  Not to mention she, just days ago, had been engaged and in a church waiting to get married.

She slipped into the robe and began to tie it closed.  "Thank you."

He assumed that meant he could open his eyes and as he did he caught a little more of her skin, the cleft of her breasts and her sternum.  He closed his eyes quickly before she caught him.  "You're welcome."

"Sam."  She said his name strangely.  "You can open your eyes now."

He did and she was smiling at him.  "Let me get you to bed."  She looked a little surprised.  "I mean umm..."

She put her hand on his chest.  "You're a good man Sam."

He wasn't so sure of that because all he wanted was to scoop her up, carry her to one of the beds and spend all night and the next day showing just how much he _wasn't_ a good man.  He didn't say anything as he picked her up and carried her to her room.

He sat her on her bed and walked back to the doorway before he said.  "Night McNally."

He went back to his room and text Boyd.   _ **Add crutches**_

Boyd looked at the message and shook his head.  _**Do I want to know?**_

He scrubbed his hand over his face.   _ **Nothing major.  News?**_

 _ **They're still lying low but plotting.  Still safe.  Be there with more supplies in two days.**_ He wondered what he'd find when he got there.

Sam sighed as he tried to get comfortable.  _**Thanks brother.**_

He eventually had to go take a cold shower so he could sleep.  When he woke the next morning he heard moving around and knew it was her.  She was probably _the most_ stubborn person he had ever met.

The next couple of days were awkward, both having been affected by the night of her bath.  She stayed in the bedroom when Don came to bring more supplies.  He had someone with him and the guy was asking all kinds of questions.  Sam was getting irritated so Don dragged the guy out of there.

When she heard the door close after the goodbye's she hobbled into the living room.  Sam was standing at the window watching them leave.  "Everything ok?"

"Yeah.  Fine."  He continued to watch.

She could see bags full of food on the counter and her crutches leaning against the fridge.  She hobbled over and started unloading things.  "At least we're eating good.  And I see he found some crutches."

"Yep.  You're free of me.  Well sort of."  His growl took her by surprise.

She hobbled over to the crutches then made her way to him.  "Hey."  She put her hand on his shoulder and he pulled away.  "What's going on Sam?"

He turned around and the look on his face was strange, hard.  "Nothing.  Just...just go sit down while I put things away and make something to eat."

He looked so angry and it confused the hell out of her.  "Did something happen?  Did I do something wrong?"

He laughed harshly as he walked passed her.  "You mean besides turn my life upside down?  Isn't that enough?"

She had followed him to the kitchen and when he said that she froze.  "I...I'm...sorry."  She felt her chest tighten.  "You're right.  I turned your life upside down and if I could go back...maybe I would've done things differently.  Not because I still want him but because it would've saved so many other people from putting themselves in harms way for me."  He could see her through the glass of the microwave and she was biting her lip.  "I'll stay out of your way."

She hobbled back to her room and he didn't even stop her.  "God damn it."  He slammed his fist into the counter.  He took a few deep breaths then started to put the food away.  He made lunch then went to her door and knocked.  "Andy?"  She didn't answer.  "Andy, I'm sorry.  Please come out so we can talk and eat."  Still no answer so he tried the door and it was locked.  He leaned his head against it, deciding to give her time.

Andy lay on her bed and listened.  She knew the night of her bath got a little heated, at least for her.  But she couldn't understand why he was so angry all of a sudden.  She pulled herself out of the bed and slowly made her way to the kitchen.  She stopped when she saw him sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a beer.

Sam stood up when she walked in.  "I'm...I'm sorry about earlier."

She looked so sad and confused.  "You said that already."  They stared at each other an extra long second.  "I'm sorry too.  I should've kept going, should've found a way to...should've found my own way.  I never should've brought someone, brought _you_ into this.  I can never express how thankful I am for what you've done.  Detective Boyd is going to bring someone else to stay with me."  She'd used her burner phone to contact him.  "You'll be free soon. "

Sam felt like he'd been sucker punched.  "I don't _want_ to be free Andy."  He walked around and stood in front of her.  "I'm _glad_ you didn't keep going.  I did this because I _wanted_ to."  He threw his hands up.  _"Jesus."_ He watched her for a second.  "I...I've been a cop for a long time.  Mostly undercover stuff the last few years.  You see a lot of bad things, do things you normally wouldn't do to be able to deal with them.  The adrenaline rush is the most ridiculous thing imaginable."  He smiled at her confused look.  "You, Andy...being here with you, protecting you makes me feel more alive in the last week than I have felt in a _really_ long time.  It scares the hell out of me because I don't even know you."

Her heart was pounding.  He was saying what she was feeling.  "This is crazy."  She said it quietly and watched him slump.  "No Sam."  The walls slowly coming back up.  "I mean you scare the hell out of me too.  I was supposed to be getting _married_ , supposed to be on my honeymoon _right now_."  She hobbled a little closer.  "I feel..."  She broke out in a small smile.  "I feel the same way."

He let out a shaky breath as he closed the gap and cupped her face.  "You know we can't Andy."

She rested her hands on his chest and nodded.  "I know."

He leaned in close for a second, his lips hovering over hers then he raised his head and kissed her forehead.  "Come on."

His hand went to the small of her back and he guided her to the bar.  Her having crutches made things a little easier for them, less physical contact.  But the fire between them was still raging.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat outside for a while after Andy went to bed.  All he could think about was her; her eyes, her skin, her lips, her strong heart.  It was stupid, he couldn't get involved with her _and_ he couldn't get her out of his head.  Or heart.

Andy lay in bed with her head under the covers.  _What the Hell was she doing?_ She really had contacted Boyd about bringing someone else but Sam called it off.  All she could think about was how gorgeous and determined he was.  This was so unfair.

Three weeks in the cabin and her ankle was finally healed.  Unfortunately things were turning up at home.  They were having dinner when her ex fiance appeared on the screen.

Andy froze in mid bite as he said.  "My finance, Andrea McNally, disappeared three weeks ago on our wedding day."  His tears were eerily realistic.  "I'm sure you are all wondering why I've waited so long. I was trying to give her some time.  I thought...maybe she got cold feet...but now I'm very concerned.  The police have been trying to help but have no leads yet.  I'm offering a reward for any information."  That's when her face appeared.  "I love her and I'm worried.  The police are providing a tip line.  Thank you so much."

Sam spent most of the time watching Andy, she was starting to shake.  He took her plate before she dropped it but didn't say anything.  It took a few minutes before she turned terrified eyes on him.  _"Sam."_

Her voice cracked and was bordering on hysterical.  He took her hands in his.  "Andy."  He said very calmly.  "We knew this could happen.  Right?"  She squeezed his hands a little hard as she nodded.  He tried to sound calm.  "It's going to be fine.  You're safe here.  You're safe with me."

"I have to go back.  I have to."  She became frantic.  "I'll...I'll just tell...I'll them I was hiding out...in a hotel because I was scared."

His heart was thundering.  "No Andy.  You know that's not a good idea."  She was getting even more upset.  He pulled her against him and held her.  "It's going to be ok.  No one knows you're here.  No one is going to find you."

There were so many things going through her mind.   _Sam._   _Being close to him felt amazing.  His strong arms made her feel safe.  The feel of his steady heartbeat calmed her.  He was the greatest guy she'd ever met._ Then her thoughts switched.   _Why was Javier alone?  He seemed sincere but she could never go back to him.  How long could she live like this?  What exactly was Boyd doing to help?_

Sam held her against him, his head full of thoughts.   _She smelt like some kind of flower.  Her soft body against his sent shivers through him.  He could feel her almost immediately relax when she was in his arms.  Even though she was scared he could feel her strength, she would be ok.  She was the strongest woman he'd ever met and he didn't want to ever let her go._

He finally pulled away.  "I think we should take the bike out.  Go over all the routes."

"OK."  She nodded.  "Yeah.  We should definitely do that."

He stood up and held out his hand.  "Come on."

Andy took it and he helped her up.  She followed him outside and helped him uncover the bike.  He started it up and she climbed on the back.  They had plotted three different routes.  Every other day they would take a route and see if anything had changed.  He could always tell when she went on alert, her grip tightened a certain way.  He hoped this would keep her from thinking about the news.

Sam decided they needed a change so when they got back he built a fire pit.  "We're grilling out tonight."

They went to work in the kitchen, bumping into each other a few times and the electricity was ridiculous.  Once the food was ready they took it all outside.  Sam even set up the stereo so they could have music.

They were quiet while they ate.  He couldn't keep his eyes off her though.  Andy could feel her cheeks flush as she watched him watching her.

She knew he'd done all of this for her.  "This was a great idea."  She said quietly.  "Thank you."

He smiled a crooked smile.  "Thought we could use a change of scenery."

 _Why couldn't she have met him in real life?_ "You're a good man Sam."  Both of their smiles dropped a little.  "Thank you for...for keeping me sane."

He shrugged a little.  Some song came on and her face lit up.  He'd never seen a more beautiful sight. She stood up and started dancing.  He chuckled at the ridiculous smile on her face.

Andy held out her hands.  "Come on Sam."

He scoffed and shook his head.  "I don't dance McNally."

She poked her lip out.  "Aww!  Come on.  It's not hard."

He found it funny that she thought he _couldn't_ dance.  "I didn't say I _couldn't_.  I said I _don't_."

She practically batted her eyes.  "Please Sam?"

He sighed and watched her.  This was a bad idea but not a single cell in him wanted to argue.  He slowly pushed himself up and walked the few steps towards her.  _She_ couldn't move now, hadn't expected him to actually join her.  As they watched each other a slow song started.  He wasn't going to make the first move no matter how much he wanted to.

Andy could see it in his eyes, he wanted it as much as she did.  No matter how stupid she knew it was she closed the distance between them and put her hands on his chest.  Sam hesitated and when she started to step back he gently grabbed her hips.

She looked up at him and said quietly, almost whispering. _"I know this is the worst idea on the planet but I don't care."_ She stepped a little closer and cupped his face.    _I just...I want...you."_   She smiled a little.   _"I..."_ She gave up on talking and pressed her lips against his.

Again Sam hesitated and again when she tried to pull away he pulled her back.  He knew it was the stupidest thing he could ever do but he couldn't help it.

He ran his hands up her sides and tangled them in her hair.  Andy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.  She parted her lips and he slid his tongue into her mouth.  Both groaned as their tongues gently battled each other.

Sam's phone ringing was like ice water being thrown on them.  He pulled out his phone as she wrapped her arms around herself.  "Yeah?"

"We may have a problem Sammy."  All he could think was NO KIDDING.

He continued to watch Andy.  "What's going on?"

Boyd sighed as he watched the scene before him.  "Go turn on your TV, channel 5."

Sam walked quickly inside and turned it on.  He cursed when he saw his house on fire.  "What the hell?"

His friend sighed as he turned off the TV.  "Word on the street is baby Ramirez has been doing his own investigation and somehow got video from the grocery store.  There's a perfect shot of her getting in your truck.  He got the tag number and well..."

Sam turned to see Andy watching the TV, tears rolling down her cheeks.  "What's the plan now?"

Boyd tapped his pen on his desk.  "Same as we've been doing.  I'm really sorry about your house man.  Even if they know  _who_ you are they don't know  _where_ you are.  We'll tighten things up."

He trusted Don.  "Ok but if anything else happens we have to get her out of here."  Boyd agreed and they hung up.

When he turned back around Andy was gone.  He looked outside but she wasn't there so he went back to her room.  He half expected to find her packing but she wasn't.  She was just sitting on the side of the bed.

Her voice was so quiet as she spoke when he sat beside her.  _"I'm so sorry about your home.  I'm poison Sam.  Get out now while you still can, before you really lose everything."_

He reached for her hands and she pulled away.  "It's just a house.  I don't care about it."

She looked at him like he'd lost his mind.  _"It's your home!  How can you say that?  Everything you love was in there.  How can you not be upset?"_

This time when he reached for her she didn't move.  "Everything that's important to me is locked in a safe in my truck and gets put in storage when I go under.  For reasons exactly like this.  If I get made and they find my house, the people I care most about are safe.  I promise you that everything is ok."

"No.  It isn't OK.  Sam, they have hands in everything.  They're going to find me, find  _us_ and they'll kill us.  I can accept my fate but..."  Her voice cracked.  _"I can't and won't let anything happen to you."_

Her life was in danger and she was more worried about him.  He kissed her hand.  "Come help me clean up from dinner."

She couldn't believe he was taking his home burning up so well.  She didn't know what else to do.  "Ok."

They put out the fire and brought everything in.  Then went to work in the kitchen putting everything away and cleaning up.  Body contact couldn't be avoided.

Andy passed the food while he put it away.  "That's it."   She turned around and collided with Sam.  "Sorry."

Her hands went to his chest and his to her hips.  "It's OK."  She fisted his shirt and pulled him closer.  "Andy...I...can't."

She nodded as she started to pull away.  "I'm sorry.  I know."

He held her hands to his chest.  "I have never wanted someone as much as I want you.  And the timing couldn't be much worse."

She couldn't agree more.  "I'm sorry.  I've messed up everything."

He cupped her face.  "But I'm so tired of fighting my feelings."

She gasped, sure she'd heard him wrong.  "What?"

He smiled and leaned in, brushed his lips across hers.  "It's crazy.  But I just can't help it.  I don't want to anymore."

"Oh Sam."  She kissed him deeply.  "I don't want to fight it either.  I'm so scared because I've never felt more safe than I do when I'm with you.  I just..."

Her words were cut off when he kissed her, backing her against the counter.  Their hands and lips were everywhere.  They stumbled back to her room and fell back onto her bed.

Andy tugged his shirt off and smiled as she ran her hands across his chest and shoulders.  She loved every inch of him.  "You're perfect."

Sam groaned as she dug her nails in a little.  He'd never seen such want and desire from a woman. _"Andy..."_

"It's just you and me Sam.  No one and nothing else right now."  He loved her sweet innocence.

He helped her out of her shirt and groaned appreciatively.  _"God you're so beautiful."_ She smiled so sweetly it nearly melted his heart.  _"I mean it Andy.  Insanely beautiful."_

She arched her body into his.  _"Show me how beautiful you think I am."_

He growled as he pressed himself against her and assaulted her lips and neck.  He took his time no matter how crazy her begging drove him.  To Andy it seemed like hours when he finally unclasped her bra.  She whimpered when he took one of her hardened nipples gently into his mouth and sucked.

He was dizzy with lust, never had he felt, tasted, or smelt anyone as amazing as her.  And the way she responded to him, it was also like nothing he had ever experienced.

Andy was trapped under Sam's strong hard body and there was nowhere in the world she'd rather be.  Her hands squeezed and fluttered over his body as he switched between her lips and her breasts.  Her need for him was great, her body ached and screamed for his.

She slid her hands down his chest to his belt and he jumped. _"Andy..."_ He whispered breathlessly as he tried to regain his composure.  _"Are...uhh...are you sure you want to do this?"_

Her fingers unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped him quickly. _"Yes."_ She whispered as she slid her hand inside his jeans. _"I need you Sam."_

He gasped and groaned. _"Oh.  God.  OK."_

She helped him out of his jeans and then he helped her out of hers.  Neither had the patience to drag this out any longer and soon their underwear joined the rest of their clothes.  Both marveled at the other and whispered words of how magnificent the other was.

Andy slowly stroked him as she prayed she could accommodate his significant size.  Sam sensed something was wrong.  _"We don't have to do this."_

She wished he wasn't such a gentleman sometimes.  _"Please Sam."_

He couldn't deny what they both wanted and needed so he let her line them up and he slid into her slowly.  Both letting out a string of curse words.  It was almost painful how good he felt inside her, she felt like she'd found her home.

She held onto him tightly as she whimpered in his ear.  _"God Sam!  You feel sooo good."_

He'd never felt so connected to anyone, never felt like he had ever met his other half until now.   _"Andy, sweetheart."_ He groaned as their bodies moved in sync.

She cried out over and over, he could feel it building for himself and she must have to.  She cupped his face and they locked eyes.  _"Let go Sam.  Let go for me."_

He growled deeply as he gripped one hip and plunged his tongue into her mouth.  She held him and met his passion as she felt his body tense and then shudder.  He buried his face in her neck as his body worked through the incredible orgasm.

He finally lifted his head and they kissed languidly.  "Wow."

Andy giggled and smiled shyly.  "Definitely wow."

Sam eventually rolled onto his back and pulled her with him.  It may have been stupid but it was the most amazingly stupid thing he'd ever done.

"You OK?"  He finally asked huskily as his fingers played in her hair.

"Mmm."  She nuzzled in closer.  "Perfect.  You?"

He hummed appreciatively.  "Perfect too."

They didn't talk much, both choosing to just enjoy the moment while they could.  Andy fell asleep and Sam lay there thinking.  Eventually he slid out of bed, she only stirred for a second.  He'd come up with a plan and now he had to see if it would work. An hour later he had everything together, he checked on her one more time before writing the note.

_**If you're reading this my plans didn't quite work out.  Take the bags by the door and the bike.  Go to the place we found and I'll see you as soon as I can.** _

He was so glad she never had to read the note.  He came back a couple of hours later with exactly what they'd need and just before dawn he woke her.

Andy hummed and stretched as he kissed her neck.  "Morning."

She sighed happily as she pulled him closer.  "Morning."  Then she frowned when she found him dressed.  "Too many clothes."

He chuckled as he brushed his nose across hers.  "We...umm... We can't."

She had been scared this would happen.  _"Sam."_

He could see she was upset.  "It's not that.  I don't regret a single moment of last night."  He smiled when she smiled brightly.  "We need to go."  She looked extremely confused.  "I've made some arrangements but we need to go soon.  You shower while I make us food and I'll explain."

Andy didn't ask any questions.  She was surprised to find all of her clothes packed except for one set.  Once she was dressed she walked into the kitchen to find Sam waiting with plates of food.

She was getting a little nervous now.  "Sam, you're scaring me.  What's going on?"

He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit.  When she did he joined her.  "We're leaving.  I don't think it's safe to stay here any longer."  He could see her panic and he took her hand.  "Nothing else has happened.  I promise.  I just think it's the best move.  While you were sleeping I took care of a few things."  He nodded to her food so she'd start eating.  "I got a truck, an old one without any way to track it.  I've got a few ideas about where to go.  Everything is packed, all we have to do is get in the truck and drive.  Do you trust me enough to do it?"

She didn't even have to think.  "Absolutely."

After they ate they loaded the rest of their stuff into the truck and left.  She didn't ask where they were going and was a little surprised when he took her hand.  He smiled when he tugged on it and she moved closer.

Andy soon found out they had been in St. Catharines.  Sam was thankful he knew every back road imaginable.  He wanted to keep them off the major ones as much as possible. Seven hours and several stops later they pulled into Flat Rapids campground in Sudbury.

He watched as she took it all in.  "My buddy Oliver, his dad owns the place.  No safer place we could go.  He used to be a cop and he'll keep his mouth shut."

She smiled and sat up straighter.  "It's beautiful."

He guided her into the office and they were greeted immediately.  "Sammy!"  Hank Shaw hugged him and smiled broadly at Andy.  "Great to finally get you up here.  Who is your beautiful friend?"

Andy blushed and smiled as Sam said.  "Hank, this is Andy McNally."

The look of recognition didn't go missed by her.  "Seriously?"  Sam nodded and Hank held out his hand.  "It's been a really long time Andy.  I doubt you even remember me."  She shook her head.  "That's understandable.  I uhh...I was the lead detective on your...on your mother's case.  I...I'm sorry."

Andy's mother had been murdered when she was ten.  It had been 15 years but she remembered it like it was yesterday.  "It's ok."  He wasn't just apologizing for her loss.  Her mother's case had never been solved and that was what had driven her father to drink.  "I know 15 Division has the best coppers in the city.  You did everything you could."

Hank Shaw wasn't that thrilled about this trip down memory lane.  "I saw you on the news.  You guys need a place?"

Sam turned even more serious and nodded.  "I know it's asking a lot and I understand if you can't."

He cut him off.  "Nonsense.  Besides the fact that you're a cop, you're like a son to me.  I've got the perfect place for you and no one will ever know you're here.  It's the cabin Ollie and the girls stay in when they visit."

That made Sam happy because he knew it was away from everyone else.  "Thanks a lot.  We really appreciate that."

Andy couldn't get over how he was starting at her.  He looked like something was haunting him, she could only assume seeing her brought back memories of her mother's case.  They thanked him again then left for the cabin.  As soon as they pulled away she reached for his hand and he held it tightly.

Both were exhausted but unloaded everything first, even the dirt bike.  She finally said.  "Sam, lay down for a little bit.  I know you're tired."

He smiled sleepily.  "You gonna join me?"  He patted the bed as he lay back.

She sat down beside him and ran her fingers through his hair.  "I think I might watch some TV.  You sleep though."  She leaned in and kissed him softly.

He cupped the back of her head and held her there, kissing until he had to breathe.  "Sure I can't convince you?"  He mumbled.

Andy giggled and brushed her nose across his.  "Sleep Superman.  I'll still be here when you wake up."

He chuckled and kissed her one last time.  "You knew where to find me if you change your mind."

She stayed beside him, playing with his hair until he fell asleep.  Then she curled up in the chair next to the bed and watched him.  Meeting Hank Shaw had been very interesting.  It had been years since she thought about her mom's case.  There was something in his eyes, something she needed to know more about. She made her decision, got up, kissed Sam's cheek and walked down to the office.

Hank was sitting at his desk when she walked in, she started to speak but could see he was on the phone.  "Imagine my surprise seeing her after all these years."  He paused as she assumed the other person spoke.  "She's with Sam Swarek.  No.  _No!_ "  He said it a little more forceful.  "He's one of the good guys.  You know he's friends with my son."  Another pause.  "I can't do this anymore Tommy."  He practically growled out.  _"You shouldn't have let her go all these years not knowing the truth.  And then you let her get involved with his son?  What the hell were you thinking?"_

All of a sudden Andy felt sick at her stomach.  The only Tommy she knew of was her father of course.  She hadn't spoken to him in almost three years, since she took Javier home to meet him.  _What the hell did Hank mean by the truth?  Was he talking about Javier?  He had to be because her dad didn't know about Sam.  No one did actually, except maybe Hank._

The last thing she heard before she ran out was Frank say.  "I'm telling her the truth, both of them and I don't care what you think."

Andy ran all the way back to the cabin and fell into the swing.  Sam woke up a few hours later and the bed was still empty.  He'd hoped she would change her mind.  The cabin was quiet so when he rolled out of the bed he padded outside to the deck.  She was curled up in the porch swing and staring off into space.

He approached slowly and sat down beside her.  "Andy?"  He said quietly and touched her hand.

She jumped like she had been electrocuted and the fearful look made him panic a little.  "He...he knows...he knows who...killed..."  She broke out in sobs and threw her arms around his neck.

He held her tightly and ran his hand up and down her back.  "Sweetheart, what...what happened?  Who are you talking about?"  It took some time before she calmed and he could understand her.  But what she was saying _couldn't_ be right.  He knew Hank Shaw and he would never, _ever_ cover up a crime.  Especially not the murder of a fellow officers wife.  "Maybe you misunderstood."  She shook her head vehemently.  "Ok.  Ok."  He cupped her face.  "We'll go talk to him together. Ok?"

There was no way he'd leave her out of this.  She nodded slowly and leaned her head against his chest again.  "Thank you."

Sam finally stood up and pulled her with him.  They walked to the office and Hank was still there, almost like he was waiting for them.  He looked up when Sam knocked but spoke to Andy.  "I saw you leave earlier.  Wondered if you'd heard and when you'd be back if you had."

Sam wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.  "I've known you for 10 years Hank.  Please tell me you haven't been covering this up all these years."

He shook his head.  "It's not what you think Sam."  He waved his hand at the empty seats.  "Not what either of you think.  Please?  Let me explain."  They took the offered seats, Andy staying close to Sam.  "Fifteen years ago Jose Ramirez had your mother killed."

Neither of them were expecting that.  "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Andy's head was spinning, surely she had heard incorrectly. She held tightly to Sam as Hank poured drinks. "How did my mother even know him?"

"First, what you have to realize is ALL of Ramirez' power comes from his wife's family." That got Sam's attention even more. "Your mom and Jose met in college, fell in love. Were together for a couple of years when he had to go back to Colombia because his mother was sick." Andy listened intently as Hank spoke. "While he was there he met Silvia Gonzales. He had no idea who she really was. When he realized he wasn't coming back to your mom he got involved with her. Silvia got him a job in one of the family's legit companies. Anyway, they moved to Toronto with their son a few years after they were married. He was deep into the illegal side of the family by then. Your parents were married and you were about five when they ran into each other at a reunion at York. Skip ahead a couple more years and...and they became involved."

Andy shook her head. "No! My mom wouldn't have done that to us. She loved my dad. She loved me."

Sam held onto her tightly. "What happened?"

He leaned back in his chair. "He told Silvia he wanted out. That he didn't love her anymore. That he wanted to be with your mother." He hated seeing the pain that he was causing.

Sam had a horrible feeling about where this was going. "So he killed Andy's mom? It doesn't make sense."

Hank nodded in agreement. "Except that Silvia told him that if he left it would be in a coffin along with their son and then she'd send someone for you. She told him that the only way she could trust him to never leave was to kill your mom."

Andy was sobbing again. Sam just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How the hell do you know all of this?"

"They hired a guy to steal all the evidence against Jose. He disappeared with it. A year ago an envelope came to me." He pushed a thick envelope across the desk. "Your friend Boyd has the originals. That's what he's been using to get everything together to bring them all down."

Andy finally spoke. "Why the hell didn't my father tell me?"

Hank shrugged, he's been wondering that too. "I wish I knew. Maybe..." He shook his head. "I told him he should tell you. Your father and I came up together. I did my best to help. I'm so sorry."

Now Sam was a little angry. "I've known you for ten years. I just don't understand how you could keep this to yourself."

He smiled sadly. "There's a very small group that knows. It's been safer that way."

He practically growled. "And now?"

"And now that you're involved with her. You deserve to know. She's hiding, fearing for her life. She deserves to know." He stood up. "You should take her back to the cabin. She looks like she could use some rest."

Sam couldn't argue with that. She'd stayed awake during the trip and didn't sleep when they got there. "Are we really safe here?"

He nodded. "I swear there's no safer place."

His only choice was to trust him so he nodded and helped Andy up. They walked quietly back to the cabin. "Come on." He led her to the bedroom. "You need to rest."

He made to move and she grabbed him. "Please don't leave me."

He kissed her forehead and shushed her. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He cupped her face. "I promise. OK?" She bit her lip and nodded. "I'm going to make something to eat and I'll be right back."

He gently pushed her back on the bed and she smiled sadly. A few minutes later he came back with a couple of sandwiches. She barely got through half before she was asleep. He lay beside her, holding her as she slept fitfully.

He didn't want to read the file without her but he couldn't help it. The thought of Hank Shaw hiding this for all these years really unnerved him. But as much as it bothered him, he also understood. In the end he decided to wait for her so he wrapped his arms tighter around her and let himself drift off to sleep.

Andy woke in the middle of the night curled up next to Sam. She'd dreamt about her mom. Her whole childhood had been a lie. Hell! Her whole LIFE had been one. Now she finds out that the father of the man she was going to marry killed her mother because they were in love. All she could think about was how crazy her life was now. And then there was Sam. The perfect stranger that had rescued her and now she was pretty sure she was falling in love with him.

She watched him sleep as she thought. If she left he could go back to his life. She started to slowly move away. "I know what you're thinking McNally." She yelped. "We're in this together."

He opened his eyes as she swatted him. "Damn it Sam." She huffed. "I have to."

He rolled over so he was on to of her. "Leaving is not an option Andy. You'll be safe here."

She looked at him disbelievingly. "How can you be so sure after everything we've heard?"

When he spoke his voice was confident, certain. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be a cop. I'd be a criminal. He saved my life so yeah, regardless I trust him."

She cupped his face. "I've never met anyone like you. You're such a good man. You're honorable and loyal and you put absolute faith in people."

He caressed her cheek as he smiled softly. "Certain people."

"Two months ago I was supposed to be marrying a man I'd been with for almost three years." She smiled at his confused look. "Then I met you and no one has ever made me feel like I do. I know it sounds crazy. It FEELS crazy but I lo..."

He kissed her quiet. "Don't say it." Her hands fell from his sides and tears started welling up in her eyes. "Not yet. God I want to hear it and for once in my life I want to say it back truthfully. Andy, you're beautiful and brilliant and you make me feel alive. No one has ever made me feel like you do. But when we say it, I want it to be about us and only us. All of this will be over soon and we can be together. If that's what you really want."

She laughed excitedly for the first time in days. "It's definitely what I want."

He smiled big and kissed her deeply. "Me too."

They made love, momentarily taking their minds off things. They woke early the next morning and started on the file on Jose Ramirez. Andy couldn't believe the size of it. There were dozens and dozens of pictures of her mother with Jose. She and Javier were even in some of them. There were phone records between the two of them, burner phones.

Jose used the same burner to set up the hit on her mother. Every single thing they needed was in the file.

Andy watched Sam look through everything. "If they already have all of this why are they waiting to arrest him?"

Sam wondered the same thing until he came across a few papers. "TPS and the RCMP is coordinating with the Federales, FBI, ATF, and ICE. They're going to take down the whole family at one time." It was set to be one of the biggest busts ever.

"Wow." She looked at the papers he passed her. "What exactly does this mean?"

He looked up and smiled a little. "You'll be free soon." They sat quietly for a few minutes. "I need to call Don."

"But we left the phones at the cabin." She said nervously.

He squeezed her hand. "I know. I'll have to go out. I don't want this place to show up on any records."

"Sam. Please don't leave." She started to shake a little.

"Sweetheart." He cupped her face. "We're safe here. I won't be gone long. I promise."

There was a horrible feeling in her gut. "Take me with you."

Sam shook his head. "I can't risk someone seeing you. I won't go far. I'll be back in an hour at the most."

She finally nodded. "Ok."

She's kissed him hard and he smiled. "I'll be back soon. Go to Hank if you don't want to stay alone. OK?"

Andy smiled a little. "I will."

He drove for half an hour to a payphone and called Don. When he answered Sam said. "She knows everything."

Don was relieved to hear from his friend. "Jesus! You had me scared man. Are you guys OK?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "How much longer?"

He had been in a meeting earlier in the day with heads of all of the agencies. "They have a massive shipment coming in tomorrow. Everyone is going down, 7 a.m. You guys are almost free." He paused for a second. "And I'm sorry Sammy. You know I would've told you. We just had to keep it close to the vest."

He actually did understand. "Just be careful brother." He found a gas station and bought another burner phone.

Andy paced around the cabin for a little while. Finally she decided to take a walk, maybe check on Hank. She knocked as she walked into the office. "Hank?" She called out. Then she saw feet and blood. She ran around the counter to find an unexpected visitor. "Dad?" He was lying on the floor beside Hank, bound and gagged.

As she was squatting to check on them she heard a voice that froze her blood. "Andrea. Sweetheart. I'm so glad you're ok."

Andy turned to find Javier. "Wh... How'd you find me?"

He smiled as stepped closer. "You're safe now. I know that cop took you against your will." He said it as if he was helping her with an excuse. "But I finally found you and you're safe."

All she could think of was Sam and what she could do to keep Javier occupied until he got back. "Umm. Th... Thank you." She motioned to the men on the floor. "May I?"

Javier nodded. "Of course. I...I didn't want to hurt them but they were keeping me from you. They were helping him."

It took all she had not to throw up. "He didn't hurt me. It's ok. We're together now." Hank had a head wound but seemed ok otherwise. Her dad had quite a few bruises. She hadn't seen him in three years so she had no gauge of what was ok. She stayed on the floor beside them after she removed the gag.

She could see he was barely keeping it together. "My father will be so happy to see you're ok. He'll be here soon. He's just taking care of your captor."

She wretched at the thought of him touching Sam. "He doesn't have to hurt him. We're together now."

He laughed a little hysterically. "No. He has to be dealt with. We'll never be able to move on if he's still around."

Sam was on his way back to the campground when he noticed the same headlights had been following him for a few miles. After another mile or so he's certain that he's being followed. What he couldn't understand was how anyone could've found him.

He was dialing Boyd to tell him what was going on when the car behind him rammed him. He fought to keep control but soon found himself in a ditch and being shot at. Thankfully he didn't take the road trip without a few "friends". He took cover behind the overturned truck after he climbed out and hoped that Don would track the phone. It didn't take long for him to figure out there were only three people.

One thing became clear immediately, Jose Ramirez was one of them. "You're not going to make it out alive Officer Swarek! My son is with his soon to be wife and there's nothing you can do. Surrender now and I will make sure you die quickly."

He cursed quietly to himself, Andy. He had to get out of there and the only way was to lead them away from their car so he could take it. So that's what he did. He led them out into the woods then circled back. He didn't have much time and luckily his misspent youth taught him how to hotwire a car.

He barreled away, hoping he got to Andy in time. He pulled over a mile before the campground and went in on foot. He heard voices coming from Hank's place as he approached.

Andy could only hope that José hadn't found Sam. "Javier, please. Let's just go. Sam knows how I feel about you. I can leave him a note and explain everything. Just call your dad and tell him I'm ready to go with you."

Sam snuck around back and slipped in through a window. He could see that Javier didn't exactly believe her yet which bought him more time.

He wasn't surprised to see Hank but Tommy McNally we definitely unexpected. This was probably how they were found. Andy was only a few feet away but there was no way to let her know he was there without Javier finding out.

Then Javier's phone rang. "Papa? Is it done?" Andy's stomach churned as she waited to hear Sam's fate. She knew he was alive when Javier started cursing. She smiled a little as he ranted.

Sam knew this was his only chance. "Andy?" He whispered and he knew she heard him when she sat up straighter. "I'm not going to let him take you. Help is coming."

She knew she was safe now, she simply nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief. All they had to do was wait them out.

Javier was back and Andy played the part. "Is he gone now?"

Her ex growled as he waved the gun. "Not yet but soon enough. My father and my brother's will find him and he will beg for mercy."

"What happened to you Javi?" She said quietly. "The man I met three years ago didn't want to have anything to do with the family business." She wiped tears away as she shook her head. "And now you are the man you never wanted to be." She could see a little crack in his facade. "Are you really going to let him kill me because I don't want to be a part of this madness?"

His defenses went back up. "My father would never do that. He would never hurt you."

Andy jumped up and screamed. "HE MURDERED MY MOTHER!"

Javier looked like Andy had slapped him. "What?"

She was sobbing now as she nodded. "They were having an affair. Your dad was going to leave your mom. She told him that she'd kill all of us if he did. She told him the only way that we'd live was if he killed my mother and he did."

Sam cringed as Andy told him the truth. His voice came out broken as he said. "No. No. You're lying."

Andy pointed at Hank's desk. "It's all there. In that file."

He walked over and picked it up. She watched as he quickly read through it. "Oh my god." He looked up at her. "No." He shook his head. "This is all a lie. They've been trying to hurt my family for years. This is just another ploy."

Sam took a deep breath, slid his gun into one of the spaces and stood up. "It's not a lie Javier."

Andy gasped at him making his presence known and as Javier raised his gun to Sam. "No!" She stood between them.

Her ex gritted his teeth and growled. "You love him." His voice cracked. "I knew it."

Andy shook her head as she held up her hands. "No. No. I just don't think anyone else needs to die."

"My father did not kill your mother." Andy could see he was still fighting with the news. "He wouldn't do that."

"But I did mijo." Everyone jumped at the new arrivals.

Sam felt a gun barrel in the back of his head. "Don't be a hero Officer."

Andy had never seen a more broken man than Javier. "Por que Papa?"

Andy moved closer to her father and Hank who were now sitting up against the desks. Sam was isolated from her and he didn't like it. He could only hope that his back up arrived soon.

Jose smiled sadly at his son. "I did it for you mijo. I did it to save you." He looked at Andy. "Both of you. When he brought you home..." He paused. "I thought it was my redemption. Andrea..."

She shook her head. "Nothing you can say will change what you did. Nothing."

"I know." He waved for the man behind Sam to put his gun down. "I truly am sorry. Your mother was a wonderful woman and..."

Andy practically screamed. "No!" She threw the file at him. "You don't get to talk about her like you cared. You. Killed. Her." Sam moved towards her and got a fist to his gut. "Stop!"

Jose waved him off. "Andrea, I will let him live. I can see you care for him. But you have to come with us."

"You'll have to kill me because there's no way I'm going with you." She took Sam's hand.

Jose nodded. "I had a feeling you would say that."

Javier was almost hysterical. "No!" He looked between his father and her. "You led. You said you didn't love him."

She squeezed Sam's hand. "Just like you when you said you'd never be involved with the family business."

Sam felt his phone vibrate, the calvary was here. He knew they'd come in on foot like he had. In a matter of minutes everything would be ok.

"You could just leave." Sam said to them. "No one has to know you were here."

Jose laughed. "You know we can't leave you alive."

Sam pulled Andy behind him. "Let her go. I won't fight you." Andy's dad and Hank offered themselves as well.

Tommy was begging. "Just let her go. You owe me that much."

"Kill them all." He said.

Sam shoved Andy behind the counter. She saw the gun and grabbed it as she went to her knees.

Tommy was ready for a fight, however it came. He watched Sam's body language for a sign.

Jose laughed. "I know you have people coming. I'm guessing that they're already here." He pointed his gun at Sam. "They're not going to be able to save you."

Everyone flinched when the shot rang out. What no one expected was for Jose to fall and for Andy to have pulled the trigger. Seconds later Boyd and his guys busted in. The Ramirez family was taken into custody and some medics came in to check on everyone.

Sam had never been happier to see Boyd. "Hey brother."

Boyd smiled and shook his hand. "Sammy. Good to see you."

He chuckled as he wrapped Andy in his arms. "Good to see you too." He sighed as he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

Tommy spoke. "Good to see you Donnie."

Andy pulled away from Sam. "Daddy."

For the first time in three years Tommy hugged his daughter. "Pumpkin."

Both cried as they embraced. Don and Sam talked over a few things as the estranged father and daughter caught up.

Don smiled at the reunion. "You guys can stay here tonight, head back to the city tomorrow. We'll have them processed. The other teams have moved too. By dawn the entire family will be in custody."

Tommy pulled back from Andy. "I'm going with you. I need to see this through."

Sam shook hands with him. "I promise to bring her back safe sir."

Tommy kissed his daughter's cheek. "I know you will Sammy." He smiled at his daughter. "Hopefully we can...I don't know. Have coffee or something?"

Andy wiped the tears away and nodded. "I would really like that."

They talked for a little longer before Tommy and Don left. Sam held out his hand. "Come on."

Andy took his hand without hesitation and they walked back to their cabin. She led him back to their bathroom and turned the shower on. They didn't say anything as they undressed each other. They stepped in together and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood for a while just watching the other.

Andy smiled as she cupped his face. "We're free." She whispered and he nodded. "I love you."

Sam broke out in a big smile before he kissed her passionately. "I love you too."

He backed her against the wall and lifted her up. She lowered herself onto him and they both groaned. As he slowly thrust in and out they whispered to each other over and over. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

After they made love and showered they feel into bed and made love all night. The next afternoon they packed up, said goodbye to Hank and drove back to the city.


	5. Chapter 5

They stopped for breakfast at the first diner they found. There wasn't a time table so they took a while to enjoy the meal. Sam knew they'd have to see Boyd at some point to go over their statements.

Andy watched Sam drink his coffee and read a newspaper their waitress had brought them.

He could feel her eyes on him. "What's on your mind sweetheart?"

She always felt butterflies when he called her that. "I was just thinking about you." He looked up, smiling and she blushed. "Where you're going to live now I mean."

He frowned playfully before he smiled. "Haven't really thought about it. Hotel I guess." He shrugged.

She tore her napkin to pieces as she said. "You could stay with me."

"Andy..." The thought of staying in the she place she lived with Javier didn't settle well. "I don't think it's a good idea." He took her hand in his. "You shared..."

She smiled once she realized why he said no. "I have my own place Sam. I wouldn't ask something like that of you."

He was more than a little surprised. "You're own place?"

Andy was practically bouncing in her seat. "Yep. Javier didn't know but I kept my apartment. He never stayed there."

That brought out his dimples. "So you want me there huh?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Ok."

They stopped so she could get her things from Javier's place. He was surprised at how little she packed. "What about your clothes?"

Andy shook her head and nodded. "Those were never my clothes. These..." She pointed to her bag. "...these are my clothes."

He smiled at the lacy things she'd thrown on top. "I can live with these things."

She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly. "Come on Swarek."

Sam followed her directions and they pulled up in front of an old toilet factory twenty minutes later. Even though she argued with him he carried her bags up.

Andy reached for her door and gasped. It had been kicked in. "What the hell?"

Sam moved her out of the way so he could see. Her place was trashed. "Stay here." He left her in the doorway as he cleared the rest of the rooms. "I'm sorry. It...it's just as bad in the bedroom."

Andy walked through her apartment, everything was destroyed. "I guess he knew about it after all."

"I'm so sorry Andy." He watched her body shake from holding back the tears. "Where do you want to start?"

She finally turned around. "I can't. Not tonight."

He held her against him. "No problem."

He secured her door the best he could and they left. He picked the closest, nicest hotel and they checked in. She'd been quiet since they left her place. After four months together he knew what to do to make her feel better.

He guided her to the bathroom, poured bubble bath in and turned on the jacuzzi tub. "You take a bath while I order dinner." Andy stood there, staring off. He could only imagine how hard it must be for her. He'd never had an attachment to his house. Possibly because he grew up in foster care and bounced around a lot. "I'm really sorry about your apartment." He turned her around and hugged her tightly.

"Sam..." She looked up with sad eyes. "Why didn't it bother you when you lost your home?"

He kissed her softly before he said. "I've never...never been attached to places. Or people." He felt her stiffen. "My sister and I grew up in foster care, bounced around to a lot of homes. I learned not to get attached." He wiped a tear off her cheek. "It took me meeting my friends at the academy to finally let people close."

She cupped his face. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He shook his head and tried to pull away. She could see that he thought she felt sorry for him. "You're a good man Sam. You deserved better than that."

He didn't like talking about his life, it made him uncomfortable. He kissed her deeply, distracting her and soon they were in the bath together making love. He finally ordered dinner and they dressed while they waited.

Andy sensed the change in him. "I'm sorry if... if I said the wrong thing. If I pushed...too much."

"You didn't." He walked over to her. "I promise it's ok." She was shy and her head hung down when he stood in front of her. "Andy." He said softly. "Look at me." She looked up shyly. "I want you to know me. I can't promise I'll always be good at telling you how I feel but I'll try."

She was never the best at sharing either. Sam made her want to be a different woman. "You really want there to be an...an _us_?"

He smiled brightly. "An _us_ would make me very happy. I know we didn't meet in the best of ways but...yeah. I definitely want us."

She bit her lip as a huge smile spread across her face. "I think _us_ sounds pretty great too."

There was no more discussion about them, at least not about if they were going to be together. They spent the next few days cleaning up her apartment and giving their statements.

When they walked into 15 Division Sam was surrounded, his friends had come to welcome him home. He laughed and shifted a little uncomfortably. "Guys, this is Andy McNally. Andy this is Oliver Shaw, Frank Best, Noelle Williams, and Jerry Barber."

She said hi quietly and shook hands with all of them.

Noelle pinched and smacked his cheek. "Glad to have you back dimples. I think it's time to find you a girlfriend to keep you around for a bit."

Oliver could see what was going on between them even if no one else could. "Hey!" He waggled his finger. "You're Tommy's daughter."

Andy smiled and nodded. "Yes sir."

Oliver chuckled. "Just call me Oliver or Ollie. Sir makes me feel _really_ old."

"Uhh. You _are_ old buddy." Sam deadpanned.

His best friend threw him a glare before he smiled and said. "You're not too far behind me Sammy."

He was comfortable with his age unlike his friend. "Enough of the 'welcome Sam home' shenanigans. McNally and I have to go meet with Boyd."

They let him go with promises of drinks at the Penny later that night. Oliver surprised her with. "By the way, we're glad you're ok Andy."

She smiled and thanked him before they disappeared. They spent a few hours going over everything. When they emerged his friends were coming off shift.

Andy had tried not to let it bother her that Sam hadn't shown her any affection since they walked in. The ruckus about drinks made her feel even more out of place.

Sam finally said. "Ok. Ok. Drinks at the Penny." He made it a few steps before he realized she wasn't with him. He turned back and she was just standing there, looking uncertain. He walked back over. "Hey." He said softly. "What's going on? You don't want to go?" She shrugged a little. "Talk to me sweetheart."

She could see his friends watching and waiting. "Maybe you should go without me."

He was confused. He looked back at his friends who were smiling and waiting. "Andy, they love you already. I want you to go. To get to know them and for them to get to know you."

"You're sure? I mean, you did just get home and..." She looked at them again.

Sam stepped closer and when she looked nervous he understood. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I am. I'm not trying to hide us. They're my best friends. Oliver already knows, the others are just a little slow sometimes." They had all disappeared now. "Please come. I really want you there."

He cupped her face and she rested her hands on his chest. "You probably think I'm like pathetic or something."

He growled and said. "Don't ever say that about the woman I love. You're brave and strong and absolutely the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Andy crashed her lips into his and they got lost for a second until someone walking by said. "Good to see you back Swarek."

He chuckled as she turned a bright shade of pink. "Come on gorgeous."

His friends were waiting when they walked in. Cheers rang out and Andy tried to slip her hand out of his but he held on.

Drink orders were taken and they were led to a table. Noelle walked up with a very familiar blonde in tow. "Look who I found Sammy."

He was just pulling away from kissing Andy. "Monica." He nodded. "How are you?"

Noelle realized her mistake two seconds too late. Monica was a nurse he dated off and on while doing UC.

She smiled and waved. "Great Sam. Good to see you back." She held out her hand to Andy. "I'm Monica Taylor."

Andy shook her hand. "Andy McNally. Nice to meet you."

Monica recognized her immediately. "I'm really glad you made it back safe. I can only imagine how hard that must have been."

Sam felt her relax a little. "It was but thanks to Sam and Donovan Boyd, I can...well, I..." She laughed a little nervously. "I don't know exactly what I'm going to do but I don't have to hide out or be scared anymore."

Noelle was throwing apologetic look after look at Sam. "Don't let her fool you. She's pretty damn brave." She blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. "You don't have to rush into doing anything either you know." She nodded. "Good."

Monica stayed around for a little longer before saying goodnight. They stayed for a few more drinks then headed back to the hotel.

All of her furniture was destroyed and after quite a bit of convincing she agreed to let him furnish the place with his insurance money.

That had very similar tastes and in one weekend they had it all picked out. Andy was especially in love with the California King they got for their room.

He woke up his first day back to work with a half naked Andy holding a tray of breakfast.

"Hmm." He mumbled sleepily. "How'd you sneak away without me noticing?"

She crawled in beside him. "Must have been that special thing I did."

She waggled her eyebrows and he burst out laughing. "You are a handful." He said between kisses. "Thanks for that by the way. Where'd you learn to do that?"

She giggled as she settled in beside him. "I took classes. I love doing it so much I've thought about maybe getting a job doing it."

He didn't like the idea of her hands on other men but if she wanted to do it then he would support her. "You'd be a great massage therapist. You sure made me feel better."

They made love in the shower then he tried to help her clean up after he dressed. "Thank you but I've got it."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and bumped himself against her. "You've definitely got it."

She elbowed him lightly. "Go to work loverboy. Be careful." He pulled her hair back and gently sucked on her neck. "Oh God." She groaned as her knees buckled a little.

He pulled up the t-shirt she was wearing and his fingers slipped between her folds. "You are so sexy." He whispered in her ear as he slowly worked his fingers over her.

Andy grabbed his wrist and held him in place as if she was afraid he would stop. "Shit Sam." She jerked. "God that feels so good."

It started out being just about her but when she rubbed her butt against him he couldn't help it.

He made quick work of his pants and slid inside her. "Fuck sweetheart." He leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

He let her take control and soon they found their release together. Sam didn't care that he was going to be late. Making love to her was worth it.

After a week or so of hanging out with Sam and his friends Andy realized what she really wanted to do.

They settled in bed after their shower and she said. "I want to be a cop Sam."

"I think you would be the best cop out there." He rolled over onto his side so they were face to face.

She wasn't at all surprised by his answer. He was very supportive and she knew she was lucky. "I checked it out and the next class starts in three weeks."

"Ok." He tucked hair behind her ear. "Then we need to get started on getting you enrolled."

He constantly tried to leave her with the truck but she always said no. The police college was too far for her to walk so she agreed to drop him off and go get what she needed.

The hardest part was going to be Andy staying in the dorms for the 52 weeks.

She reverted back to being insecure and he could understand. He wasn't thrilled about it either.

"I'm going to be gone for a while so...you know...I would understand if..." She squealed when he yanked her into his lap and kissed her hard.

When he pulled away he said. "There's no way. You'll only be two hours away and I can visit you. And most importantly, I love you. I don't want or need anyone else."

Her dimples made a rare appearance. "I love you too. More than you could imagine."

They spent every minute they could together until he drove her to the OPC. She became fast friends with her roommates, Traci Nash and Gail Peck. They became close with two of the guys, Chris Diaz and Dov Epstein.

Sam surprised her her third week in. He came up to take her home for the weekend.

She jumped into his arms and he laughed. "I'm breaking you out of this place for a couple of days."

She kissed him deeply. "Let me go get some clothes."

He held to her tightly. "Trust me. You won't need them."

Andy introduced him to her friends before they took off to lock themselves up in their place for the weekend. He was right, she didn't need any clothes. They only left the bed for food and showers.

The rest of her time there flew by with a few more weekend excursions.

Jerry had gone to the college to teach a few classes and ended up dating Traci.

It came time for graduation and Sam sat proudly in the crowd cheering like crazy when they called her name as she marched by. Andy blushed a little and winked.

After the ceremony he picked her up and spun her around. "You look sexy as hell in your dress blues. I'm so proud of you."

Oliver and the others came to show support. "Ok McNally. Enough secrets. Where are you guys going?"

She bounced up and down as they all yelled. "Fifteen Division sir!"

Sam had secretly hoped that would happen. Oliver was excited to lead the initiation this time. "Ok rooks. Be at the Penny at 10:00 and wear something comfortable."

Sam made reservations at her favorite Italian restaurant, he took her home to change and then swept her off to dinner.

Andy slipped into a sexy purple wrap dress and heels for their celebration.

"I think you're trying to kill me." He mumbled against her neck as he opened the truck door.

She sighed and pressed herself against him. "It's been two weeks. Just wait til we get home."

He groaned and growled. "How about we skip dinner and you show me right now?"

Andy cupped his growing erection and bit his earlobe. "I promise it'll be worth the wait."

He kissed her hard and dirty before helping her into the truck. They had a booth in a dark corner and teased each other the whole time. So much that they were almost late for the hazing. She changed in the truck and he couldn't keep his hands off her. They finally parted with a kiss and he went inside to join his friends.

Oliver smiled with pride as they walked in. "You five are under arrest. Cuff 'em boys! Make it hurt!" They had already collected their I.D.'s and he pulled them out of his pocket. Once they were cuffed he yelled. "On the bar!" He looked over their I.D.'s calling their names as he stood in front of them. "Chris Diaz! Traci Nash! Gail _Peck_! Dov Epstein! And Andy _McNally_! You have the right to shut up! You have the right to remain calm! You have the right to get out of these cuffs any way you know how!" He looked around. "First rookie out of their cuffs drinks for free, everyone else PAYS! Ready! Set! Go to town!"

In a matter of seconds Andy had stepped through so her hands wetter in front of her and was working on the lock with a hair pin. Her dad had taught her about fifteen different ways to out of them.

Sam cheered her on. She slammed the cuffs down on the bar and everyone went crazy. After a drink or two he helped her escape to the hallway.

"God you were so sexy back there." He pressed her against the wall and they kissed, tongues battling for dominance.

She finally pulled away. "I don't care how many free drinks I have waiting, it's time to go home."

She got no arguments from Sam. They snuck out the back door but didn't make it home, at least not for the first round which happened in his truck in the lot at the Penny. Luckily everyone was inside drinking too much.

The next day they pulled into the lot together and walked in hand in hand. He knew he couldn't be her training officer and was glad when she got Oliver.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy was practically skipping down the hall with a goofy grin on her face. Life was great. She loved her job and her boyfriend.

There was a double beep and a click of a door. It wasn't a surprise, she _was_ at work and walking down the hall where the interrogation rooms were. All of a sudden she was pulled backwards.

She found herself against a wall with the previously mentioned boyfriend crashing his lips into hers. Sam groaned as she caught up and kissed him back.

"Bad idea." She muttered between kisses. "Work. Trouble."

"Don't care." He growled as he pulled her against him more and trailed kisses down her neck. Andy fisted his hair and gasped, every time felt like the first time.

Frank walked in and chuckled at the sight in the next room. Clearly his best friend hadn't realized he picked the wrong side to make out with his girlfriend on. He was happy for him though, had never seen him so carefree.

They were pressed against the two way mirror. "Swarek. McNally. Everyone knows you're together but no one wants to see that."

Sam cursed and yanked Andy to the side as she yelped. "Frank."

It took all Frank had not to laugh as he said. "Yep."

He heard Sam curse and laugh. Then Andy hissed. _"This is not funny. You are not touching me at work ever again."_

Frank let out a chuckle. "Parade in 5." Sam banged his head against the wall a couple of times as Andy ran out. "Sorry buddy." Sam let Frank know he thought he was number one.

He laughed as he walked out and watched Sam chase Andy across the bullpen. His fingers grazed her elbow. "Sweetheart."

She swatted his hand away. _"Don't sweetheart me."_

He was in step with her now and growled playfully. _"McNally."_

She turned around and poked him in the chest. "And definitely don't _McNally_ me."

It made her cheeks flush as she thought about their shower before work. The way her last name rolled off his tongue in that husky way, it made her shiver.

They were in back of Parade now and he was still trying. _"I'm not sorry for what we were doing."_ He whispered. _"But I am sorry we got caught. It's not like I knew he was going to come in there."_

She wasn't mad at all, just very embarrassed that their boss had caught them. Thank god he and Sam were friends. He reached over to take her hand and she swatted him again, a little smile playing at her lips.

 _"No."_ She hissed again.

He glared playfully. _"That's not what you said this morning._ _As a matter of fact, you said yes quite a few times."_

Oliver walked up and heard what he said. "Geez Sammy! I'll never unhear that. Thank you _so_ much." Andy growled and moved away from him to the other side of Oliver. He looked between them amused. "Trouble in Paradise?"

Sam was never a sharer so he said. "Nope."

Andy looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Really? Nope huh?" Sam shrugged and Oliver held back a snicker. _"Lover boy here decided it would be a good idea to make out in an interrogation room and we got caught. By Frank."_

Oliver let out a laugh that made everyone in the room look back. _"Sorry. Sorry."_ He whispered and held up his hands to Andy. _"Umm. That's unfortunate."_

She pointed her finger at Sam. "This is all your fault."

His jaw dropped. "You're the one that decided to tell him."

Frank walked in and cleared his throat. Andy jumped into a chair close by and slid down in it. He noticed they had been having words but neither were really mad so he thought he'd tease them a little. "First, good morning." Everyone responded in kind. "Second, my interrogation rooms are _not_ for make out sessions. This isn't high school people." Andy slid down in her chair more. "Ok back there McNally?"

She jumped up. "Yes sir. Just uhh...just dropped my pen."

Sam gave his best friend a look that said he would pay heavily later. Andy's hell finally ended when Frank dismissed them. She was standing in line for coffee when she felt him behind her.

She smiled as he leaned close. "I know you aren't really mad."

He met her smile when she looked over her shoulder. "It's never happening again."

He was certain he could talk her into it. _"Never say never beautiful."_ He whispered. _"It's a fantasy of mine to make love to you in the locker rooms."_

Her cheeks flushed at the thought and at the tone in his voice. "Rooms?" She managed to say, her throat had gone ridiculously dry.

He smirked. "Of course. Men's and women's. Booking although it would be practically impossible. Also a cruiser. And the interrogation room."

Her eyes went wide at his admission. "Ha...have you umm...done this...before?"

Sam could understand her concern and shook his head, a soft smile spreading across his face. "Never wanted to before." Both had moved out of line and were thankful no one could hear them. "You just do something to me."

She turned a bright shade of red and rocked on her heels. "Really?"

He hadn't seen her that shy in months. "Really."

She looked around before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He chuckled and said. "I love you too." They shared a quick kiss before leaving with their partners.

Today Sam was with Gail. Near the end of their day they had the unfortunate luck of catching a traffic accident. The one good part about it was that it started in 27 Division territory so all they had to deal with was the last two cars.

Andy and Oliver had been on the other side of town dealing with a couple of guys on a drunk and disorderly so they never made it.

She was typing up her reports when Sam called her. "Hey."

He smiled as he imagined the smile on her face. "Hey. How's it going?"

He looked around at the wreckage that was still being cleared. "It's...it's still going to be a while, at least two more hours. We got the smallest part of it but there were a lot of cars. Luckily no fatalities."

She nodded, hearing the relief in his voice. "That's good. So a couple more hours?"

"Yeah. Looks like." He hated the idea of her having to wait. "You should get a ride. No need for you to have to stay there."

"Not getting rid of me that easy Swarek." She said playfully. "I'll work slow on my reports and I'll be here when you get here."

He smiled at the thought of seeing her. "Ok sweetheart. I'll call when we're done."

She typed away as she waited for his call. Almost two hours later her phone rang. "I'm on my way. I have to grab a quick shower, I've got all kinds of crap on me."

She bit her lip and bounced a little. "Ok. No problem. Can't wait to see you. How about we order some take out and relax on the couch?"

He groaned in approval. "I like the way you think McNally."

"I love you. See you soon." She finished the last report, power downed the computer, and made her way to the locker room.

Two hours and twenty minutes after their shift ended Sam and Gail pulled back into the lot. Both decided on doing their reports the next day. They split at the locker rooms with a wave and _a good job today._

Sam stripped out of his dirty uniform and grabbed his shower stuff. He turned the water on and climbed in when it got hot. It hadn't been a particularly bad day, just really long. The hot water eased the tension in his shoulders. As he was soaping up his hair he felt two hands snake around his waist.

He jumped back. "What the hell?"

Andy considered herself pretty adventurous and things could've gotten pretty crazy that morning if Frank hadn't caught them. She knew about the connecting door between the locker rooms and decided to pay Sam a visit.

Everyone from their shift and the next was gone. She had until she heard him come in and watched him get in the shower.

Her hands snaked around him and he jumped. "McNally, what are you doing?"

She pressed her body against his and whispered. _"Helping you live out a fantasy."_ She kissed along his neck and he groaned.

After the morning's events he was sure she'd never agree to something like this. "We could get caught." He growled.

Andy slid his hand down to show him how turned on she was. "Please Sam."

He backed her into the wall and crashed his lips into hers. "Fuck Andy." He moaned as she took him in her hand and slowly stroked him. He'd been ready since he saw her naked in the shower with him.

He slowly worked the tip of his fingers over her throbbing nerve bundle. "Shit Sam. You...That..."

He couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his hips as he slid into her. He was so far gone for her that he didn't care if they got caught.

Andy buried her face in his neck as he thrust deep. She was in heaven when he was inside her.

"Look at me sweetheart." He practically begged. Their eyes met and he smiled. "God you are so beautiful." His thrusts never faltered as he kissed her deeply. "I love you so much."

Andy squeezed him with her inner walls and he growled deep. "I'm so close Sam." She gasped. "Cum with me. Please."

He pounded into her harder and faster, swallowing up her screams of pleasure as they kissed passionately. Three deep thrusts later and they fell over the edge together, clinging tightly to each other.

Andy giggled quietly as he shook his head. "That was...amazing."

He couldn't argue. "Incredible." He groaned again as she kissed along his jawline. "Home McNally."

"Home Swarek." She agreed as she nibbled on his ear. "I can scream your name as loud as I want there."

He knew they were in for a long amazing night. "You're going to be the death of me." He squeezed her hips. They showered together and she snuck back into the other side.

Ten minutes later they met in the hall and shared a knowing smile. Sam took her bag and they walked out to his truck. She ordered the food as he drove them home.

She watched him as they drove. "I really do love you you know."

He looked over and saw how serious she was. "I know. I love you too." She smiled a little. "Hey." He squeezed her hand gently. "What's going on?"

She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Nothing serious. I just wanted to make sure you know that. I've never felt with anyone what I feel with you."

He pulled into their place and turned the truck off. "C'mere." He pulled her into his lap. "I know I don't talk feelings much." His fingers skated lightly across her cheek and lips. "I never thought I'd find what we have. And I know how this all got started isn't exactly ideal but I wouldn't change a single thing."

"Oh Sam. Me either." She leaned her forehead against his. "I have no idea how I got so lucky."

"Me either." He surprised both of them when he said. "Marry me."

She jumped back. "What?"

"I...umm...well." He stuttered. He loved her, definitely wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But for some reason he couldn't say it again and the look on her face was unreadable.

She couldn't breathe. Sam had just asked her to marry him. But when she responded with _what_ he couldn't speak. So she decided to rescue him. "It's ok." She waved it off painfully. "Heat of the moment." It came out almost as a question.

A horn honking stopped any further conversation. He managed to say. "Looks like dinner is here."

She opened the truck door and climbed out. "Yep. Looks like."

They paid the guy and quietly walked up to their apartment. Sam cursed himself the whole way. They got everything together and sat in front of the TV.

"Andy?" She looked up with a sad smile. "About what...what I said."

She couldn't bare to talk about it right then. "It's ok. We can...disregard...or you know...whatever. It's fine."

Again his brain went numb and didn't respond for a few seconds too long. "O...ok.

They were quiet for the rest of the night. She knew he loved her and that would be enough.

When Sam relayed to Oliver and Jerry what had happened both of them smacked him in the back of the head.

"Thanks for the support." He growled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Jesus Sammy!" Jerry threw his hands up. "Brother, you proposed to your girlfriend then took it back."

Oliver was shaking his head. "Did you not mean it? I mean, why would you ask something like that then clam up?"

Sam dry scrubbed his face and said. "I don't know. I just froze because I couldn't read her." He got up and started pacing. "This...I don't know what to do. She is so...I don't know. Like she's trying to put on a brave face to make it easier on me. But seeing her like that is killing me."

Jerry stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "First thing's first. We all know you love her so don't punch me. But do you _want_ to marry her?"

Without hesitation Sam said. "Yes."

Both of his friends let out a sigh of relief. This time it was Oliver that said. "What about a ring?" Sam shook his head. "That my brother is your first step. Then you ask her and pray that she says yes."

He nodded. "I can do that. Most importantly, I _want_ to do that." He looked to Jerry. "Do you think Nash would help me?"

Jerry laughed and clapped him on the back. "I'm not sure you're really ready for her to help but yeah. She'd do it."

Two days later Sam and Traci were partnered together. "Don't hurt her Sam."

He pulled up to the ring shop and smiled. "I don't plan on it."

It took some time but they found the perfect ring and the plan was in motion. On their next day off Traci convinced Andy to go shopping with her so Sam could set everything up.

Traci walked out of the fitting room and spun in circles. Andy smiled brightly and nodded. "He'll love it."

Usually her best friend loved trying stuff on too. "Come on dude. You can't leave me to do this alone." Andy shrugged. "Are you and Sam ok? I mean since..."

They were great, she couldn't deny that so she nodded again. "We're good. Great actually."

Traci sat down beside her and took her hand. "Then what's wrong sweetie?"

She looked so sad when she said. "Do you think he doesn't want to marry me because of Javier?"

She squeezed her hand. "No way. Sam's just...well, he's said it before. He's not good with the feelings stuff but that man loves you so much. I think that there was just...maybe a misunderstanding. Don't give up on him. Ok?"

"No. Of course not. I know he loves me. I'm just confused I guess." She held out another outfit and shooed Traci away.

She changed and stepped back out. "Things will work itself out."

She finally decided to try on some clothes too. Traci talked her into getting this really cute turquoise dress and wearing it home for Sam. She used dinner plans with Jerry to get out of the two of them going. Traci sent Sam a text to let him know they were on the way.

He let out a long breath as he looked over everything. It was all set and when she walked in twenty minutes later he met her in the living room.

"Wow." Came out of both of their mouths: Andy seeing him in a white button up and black pants. And Sam seeing her in her new dress.

"Sam, what's going on?" She'd just noticed the candles and the music playing.

He walked over and took her in his arms. "You look amazing." He kissed her deeply as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

Andy lost all ability to breathe as she let him slip his tongue into her mouth. He had a way of leaving her breathless and this time was no different. "You look so handsome but I'm really confused."

He flashed his dimples as he caressed her cheek before dropping to one knee. "Andy McNally, I love you like I've loved no other." He held up a beautiful but simple diamond ring. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Have beautiful doe eyed dimple faced children with you. Grow old with you. So McNally, will you marry me?"

Andy was beyond speechless, he didn't stutter or hesitate so neither did she. "Yes." She said and he slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and being pounced on.

He laughed against her lips as he kept them from falling over. "I love you Sam."

He held her tightly as they got lost in each other. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Andy stood at her que on her father's arm and looked out at the crowd of their family's that had gathered for their wedding day. She could see Sam at the alter, smiling and talking to Oliver, Jerry, and Frank. She laughed as she watched them tease him about his tux.

Sam had surprised her when he said he wanted to help with the wedding plans and he wanted to get married as soon as possible. _"I want you forever McNally. The sooner the better."_

They chose a small church close to their house. It was decorated simply, in white and lavender. The music started and everyone got quiet.

Traci led the way, next Gail and then Noelle. Andy's music started and for the first time in almost two years she was nervous. Nervous until she locked eyes with Sam. They smiled at the same time and blushed.

After what seemed like his they stopped in front of Sam. Tommy shook hands with him, kissed her cheek then joined their hands. "I'm so proud to call you son. I know without a doubt you'll do whatever you have to do to take care of each other. I love you both." He took his seat at the front.

"Oh Sam." She played with his tie. "You look so handsome."

He blushed and bit the inside of his cheek. "You're stunning sweetheart."

They leaned in to kiss each other and the priest cleared his throat. "Sorry folks. It's not quite time for that part yet."

Everyone laughed as as Andy blushed and Sam smirked. "Well, I'd really like to get to that part so..."

Andy swatted him playfully and he shrugged. He wasn't shy about showing public affection for the woman he loved. Much to her surprise he suggested that they say their own vows.

"Andrea Nicole McNally." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. _"I love you so much."_ Andy's eyes teared up at the emotion in his voice. "I never imagined having the life I have with you. We've been through a lot, good and bad and I wouldn't trade any of it. You're going to become my wife today and one day the mother of our children." He took her ring from Oliver and slid it on her finger. "Today is the second best day of my life. I love you."

Happy tears rolled down her cheeks as listened to Sam. He was usually a man of few words and for him to say all of that in front of their family made her feel more loved than she ever had.

She caressed his cheek and smiled. "Samuel David Swarek." He glared playfully. _"I love you."_ She put emotion in each word. "Running into you that day was the best thing that ever happened to me. Your strength and love helped me through one of the toughest times of my life. Today you're going to become my husband and one day the father of our children. No woman on this Earth is as lucky as me." She took his ring from Traci and slipped it on his finger. "And it's most definitely the second best day of my life. I love you so much."

The priest smiled as he watched the happy couple exchange vows. "I have presided over hundreds of weddings. The love and commitment you two share is rare and beautiful. So it's with great honor that today with the power vested in me by the city of Toronto, I pronounce you husband and wife." He winked and smiled. "Now you may is your bride."

Sam huffed playfully as he yanked Andy against him. _"Finally."_ He cupped her face and ran the pad of his thumb across her waiting lips. _"Sweetheart."_ He whisperedhuskily before he crashed his lips into hers.

Amery fisted his hair as she met his passionate kiss. The room melted away as they got lost in each other. Oliver's voice broke them apart. "Keep it PG you two. Not only are there kids in the room some of us adults don't want to see that either."

Everyone burst out laughing as Sam glared and Andy hid her face in his neck. They walked back down the aisle arms linked. After pictures it was time to celebrate. They had their first dance as a married then Andy danced with her father while Sam had a drink with the guys. They ate, drank, and danced the night away. Their two week honeymoon was spent in Tahiti at Vahine Island Resorts. It was a private island with full amenities and they stayed in a beach bungalow.

Andy stood in front of their mirror and huffed. "I'm not going."

She shivered when his arms slid around her and he kissed her neck. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Her voice went high pitched and he braced for her freak out. "What's wrong? Really Sam?" She pointed at her stomach. "I Kim horrendous! That is what's wrong!"

He began at the back of her neck and planted light kisses as he said. "No." Kiss. "Way." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Could." He continued kissing between each word as he said. "Ever. Be. Horrendous. My love." He'd reached the tips of her fingers on her left hand. "I ran out of room." He started on the other side and his fingers caressed her stomach. "You. Look. So. Incredibly. Beautiful." He sighed playfully. "I ran out of room again." He turned her around and kissed softly down to her swollen belly. "You're pregnant with our son. And that is the sexiest thing in the world."

Andy fisted his hair as he continued to kiss her. "That's what you darks that night that led to this."

He chuckled, remembering Valentines and the dark blue lace and satin lingerie she'd worn for him. "What can I say? I have good taste."

He was standing up again. "Go without me Sam."

He laughed heartily and guided her to the bathroom. "Not a chance McNally. If I have to put on the blues, you're putting your sexy body in that little black number and going with me." He could see she seriously thought she looked horrible. "Andy. Sweetheart." He cupped her face. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. You look incredible in the dress."

"Ok." She finally said. "It's kind of mandatory anyway."

They made love in the shower and that seemed to convince her a little more that he thought she was beautiful.

They stepped out the front door and found a limo waiting. "Sam?"

He kissed her passionately. "I wanted us to have a good time tonight. I booked us a room too."

"You trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" She giggled.

He waggled his eyebrows and caressed her stomach. "I think it's a little late for that sweetheart."

She swatted him playfully and shook her head. "Let's get this over with. I'm kind of looking forward to a night in a fancy hotel room with my sexy husband."

He deadpanned. "Lucky bastard."

She laughed loudly and took his hand. "Come on."

Much to her surprise and happiness they picked up all of their friends too. All of the guys grumbled about the dress blues but knew it was for a good cause. It was a charity ball for widows and families of officers lost in the line of duty.

For months later their son Noah James joined the world. Sam lie in the bed with his wife and son, holding them close.

"He's so beautiful sweetheart." He kissed her temple. "I love you. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the universe."

"Couldn't have done it without you. We made a beautiful one for sure. "I love you so much Sam." She leaned her head against his. "I've got the best husband and life ever."

Their second wedding anniversary celebration brought Joshua into their lives and they were beside themselves with joy.

Sam stood in the corner of the room clutching his new born son for dear life as the doctors and nurses worked frantically to save his wife.

She flat lined and Sam chanted over and over again. "No. No. No. You can't leave us McNally. I can't do this without you."

Within seconds there was a steady beep on the heart monitor but Sam didn't start breathing until it lasted a few beats longer.

A nurse appeared in front of him. "She's stable Mr. Swarek but we really need to get her to the O.R."

Sam simply nodded as he watched them rush out with her. Joshua, their newborn squirmed in his arms and he pulled him away from his chest. His hot tears fell as he looked down at their beautiful son. He hoped and prayed to whatever God was listening that he would grow up with his mother. Their other son Noah was asleep at the Shaw's. It was their third anniversary and they were on their way back home from an incredible dinner.

Andy had been laughing at a story about some crazy stunt Dov had pulled yet again. Neither saw the truck careening towards them until it was too late. It slammed hard into them and sent them into a spin which resulted in their truck hitting a wall.

Andy was weeks away from delivery and went into labor on impact. It took everything Sam had to keep them both calm as they waited for help.

He was snapped out of the replay when he heard someone yelling his name. He turned to find all their friends running towards him. Someone from the scene must have called Frank and he spread the word.

"Where's Andy?" Traci asked breathlessly.

It was then everyone noticed the bundle in his arms and they gasped. Noelle took the baby because she could see Sam was barely holding on.

He reluctantly gave up his son and ran his hands up and down his legs. "She umm..." He hitched his thumb over his shoulder. "Surgery." He managed to croak out. "Oh. God." His knees buckled and Jerry and Oliver caught him.

They guided him to a chair and he barely managed to tell them what happened. "Something we hit ran through the door and pierced her stomach. They barely got Joshua out before she...she...coded." He swallowed hard, fighting to keep the tears back. "They stabilized her and took her to the O.R."

Zoe came running in with all of the kids. As soon as Noah saw his dad he squirmed loose. "Daddy!"

He ran into Sam's arms and was scooped up. "Hey buddy!" No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop crying. "Did you have fun with your cousins?"

Noah nodded excitedly. "Daddy, where Mommy?"

Sam let out a long, what he hoped would be, calming breath. "She's not feeling well right now."

He touched Sam's face. "When can we see her?"

He shook his head and hugged him tight again. "I don't know son. I don't know." Sam felt someone's hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Traci holding Josh now. "I have a surprise for you." He took the baby and held him so Noah could see him. "This is your little brother."

Noah poked his cheek. "He looks funny."

Everyone laughed as Sam said. "All babies look funny when they're born. Even you. Your mommy said you looked like an alien."

His oldest son laughed like crazy. "Silly Daddy."

Sam held both of his boys for what seemed like days. The doctor finally walked out and Gail took them so he could talk.

"Mr. Swarek." The only thing Sam could tell was that the man was tired.

He tried to speak but his voice cracked. "P...please. How is my wife? "

He smiled a tired smile. "She's going to be fine. We didn't have any more issues when we got her upstairs. We removed the pieces of metal, repaired the damage, and gave her a transfusion. We're going to keep her sedated for at least a day just so her body can heal. Barring any issues I don't see why she couldn't go home in a week."

Sam didn't have any words for how thankful he was. "When can I see her?"

"She's going to be in recovery for another hour. I'll have a nurse come get you. Also, I'll have a nurse from Labor and Delivery take your son to the nursery. You both need to rest. I know you won't want to leave so I can have her moved to a room there as well so you can be with both of them."

He was so happy he could barely form the words to thank him. It seemed like longer than an hour but a nurse finally came to get him. Just like the doctor promised, she was moved to a room in L&D. He wanted to see her before he let Noah go in. She simply looked like she was sleeping so he decided to let their oldest see her. Their friends took a turn then went home for the night.

Sam had quite a time convincing Noah it was OK to go. "But I wanna see her Daddy."

He ruffled his hair. "I know buddy. I promise that either Uncle Ollie or Aunt Zone will bring you back tomorrow."

Noah turned his mother's doe eyed look on the Shaw's and they confirmed what Sam said with a nod. He huffed a little, also like his mother and said. "OK Daddy."

He was so thankful that he didn't have to argue because he was way too tired. "Your mom and I love you." He hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. "See you tomorrow." He thanked Oliver and Zoe again as they left.

It wasn't until two days later that Andy woke up. Sam felt her hand twitch just before she said. "Sam?"

He was by her side and smiling. "Hey sweetheart!"

Her hand went to her stomach and she began to cry. _"Oh no. No. No."_

Sam _shh'd_ her and caressed her cheek. "He's fine sweetheart. More than fine. He's beautiful and healthy."

"Oh Sam." He kissed her tenderly, pouring all of his love and the fear that he had femur into it. She kissed him back just as passionately. "I'm so sorry."

Sam rarely got scared but it was all over his face that he had been terrified. "Not your fault and you fought like hell to come back to us. That's all that matters to me."

"I wouldn't leave you all without a fight." It was a promise they'd made to each other way back. They shared a few more kisses and she asked. "Can I see them?"

He smiled brightly at the thought of their family together. "Absolutely."

Within an hour Andy was surrounded by her three favorite men. As the doctor predicted she went home after a week with strict orders to take it easy.

Sam planted her on the sofa. "Rest and I'm going to make lunch." He ruffled Noah's hair. "Come on buddy. Let's go make Mommy lunch."

"Daddy?" He tugged on his hand. "Can we get pizza instead?"

Sam looked to Andy and she nodded. "Absolutely! That way we can spend more time with Mommy and Joshua."

That seemed to be what he was hoping for so they called in an order and joined Andy on the sofa.

When their third and last Swarek, Kaylee Elizabeth was born, both Andy and Sam took the Detective's exam to be home more with the kids.


End file.
